Sortir du silence
by Gody
Summary: Chut c'est notre petit secret a nous, ma petite Mione, tu es si belle... Comment un homme pourrait te résister? Sortir du silence estce possible. Non, pas sans persévérance et volonté. Et surtout courage...
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous! Voici donc une nouvelle fic qui dura en tout et pour tout 6 ou 7 chapitres. Une très petite fic en sommes. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Chap 1.

Chut c'est un secret.

Il ne faut le dire a personne.

Et même pas a tes parents.

Car c'est un secret.

Le secret de la honte.

Le secret du désespoir.

Chut.

Veux-tu vraiment leur faire de la peine.

A ceux qui t'aime plus qu'eux même?

Chut.

Ne dit rien.

Garde ça pour toi.

Cela passera.

Avec de la persévérance.

Du courage et de la volonté.

Chut, pourquoi en parler?

C'est terminer.

Pas besoin d'en fait toute une histoire.

Chut.

Cela ne fait rien qu'il est venu dans ta chambre.

Cela ne fait rien que ton corps te dégoûte.

Cela ne fait rien que tu pleures le soir

En te demandant ce qui ne va pas avec toi.

Chut.

Ne craque pas devant tout le monde.

Car c'est le petit secret.

Le secret de l'inceste.

Jamais en parler.

Voilà ce que tu dois décider.

Chut.

Tiens tu donc a ce point a rendre tout le monde malheureux?

Sale égoïste.

Tais-toi et oublie.

Oublie ce qu'il t'as fait.

Oublie ses mains baladeuses.

Ses regards lubriques.

Ses mains sur ton corps.

Chut, ne hurle pas

Garde ça pour toi.

Et meurs avec!

Les larmes débordants de ses yeux bruns, Hermione ferma lentement son journal. Puis, elle le mit dans sa valise de magie, la ou personne n'aurait fouillé, pour découvrir son secret. L'unique secret de son âme. Celui qui entachait son cœur et l'empêchait de dormir le soir. Celui qui la faisait se réveiller a 2h du matin, en sueur et le cœur battant a cent kilomètre a l'heure. Celui qui lui faisait écrire des stupides poèmes. Celui qui la faisait devenir agressive envers ses proches. Sa mère entra alors dans sa chambre. Hermione essuya vivement ses larmes avant de la fusiller du regard.

-Frappes avant de rentrer dans ma chambre! Siffla-t-elle furieusement.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton. Déclara sa mère. Jamais compris!

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Tu vis encore dans cette maison et je t'ordonne…

-JE T'OBÉIRAIS PAS! FICHE MOI LA PAIX!

-HERMIONE!

Les 2 femmes se fixaient dans les yeux, l'une avec colère l'autre avec tristesse.

-Écoute moi bien jeune fille! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour faire une crise d'adolescence! Tu as 17 ans Hermione et non 12 compris! Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit.

-Je vais partir dès que j'aurais fini l'école ne t'inquiète pas. Grogna avec colère la brunette.

Elle était injuste. Et elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait être seule. Pour pleurer son malheur. Pleurer encore et encore. Le fait d'être une femme. Le fait d'avoir été volé… le fait d'avoir été trahi par son sang… Elle crispa les poings et fusilla sa mère encore plus du regard.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Murmura sa mère. En tout cas, toute la famille vient a la maison ce soir.

Le visage crispé de colère d'Hermione se figea. Ses yeux bruns devinrent légèrement vitreux, mais, elle se reprit aussitôt.

-Toute la famille? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

-Oui, ton Oncle Eddy sera la! Dit joyeusement sa mère en espérant remonter le moral de sa fille.

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre.

-SORS DE MA CHAMBRE! Hurla-t-elle. VA-T-EN!

Cette fois-ci la mère obtempéra, espérant de tout son cœur que sa fille arrêterait ses sautes d'humeurs ridicules. Dès que sa mère eut franchit la porte, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit a trembler. Oncle Eddy… Elle ferma les yeux. Puis, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante.

-Chut c'est un secret…

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Merci pour les reviews. J'y répondrais a la fin du chapitre.

Sortir du silence.

Chap 2.

Hermione aurait voulut s'habiller d'un gros chandail, d'un truc informe qui aurait caché son cœur de SA vue. Mais sa mère et elle s'était battus a mort pour que celle-ci s'habille de manière convenable. Et maintenant, elle était habillé d'un chandail a manche long noir qui moulait tout de même sa poitrine et d'un jean qui moulait ses fesses. Sale petite garce. Elle n'était qu'une garce. C'est pour ça que ça lui était arrivé. C'était pour la punir parce-qu'elle était une pétasse. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle eut un haut le cœur mais personne ne le vit. Ses parents étaient surexcité et souriait. Ils adoraient réunir leur famille pour fêter et s'amuser. Et puis, peut-être cela dériderait leur fille qui était bien étrange depuis 2 semaines. Hélaine Granger se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait son petit frère préféré et adoré. Eddy était lui aussi un sorcier et adorer blaguer. Il était toujours de bonne humeur. Il était marier a Rose McKinnon, une jeune femme sage et douce d'une beauté irréelle et d'une gentillesse rare. Il avait 2 garçons, respectivement âgé de 6 et 9 ans. Le plus petit avait des pouvoirs magiques alors que l'autre était cracmol.

-Eddy! S'exclama Hélaine en souriant.

-Laine, ma chérie d'amour!

« Je l'ai regardé serrer dans ses bras ma mère.

Caresser tendrement sa joue.

Et je n'ai rien fait. »

Il s'avança lentement vers Hermione et lui sourit avec amour. Il l'embrassa tendrement sa joue alors qu'elle restait figé comme une statue.

« Je l'ai regardé me sourire tendrement.

Et me saluer avec effusion »

-Alors ma petite Mione est-ce que ça va? Tu ne fais pas un câlin a Oncle Eddy? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ne me dit pas que tu as tant grandit que tu as déjà honte de me serrer dans tes bras!

« Je l'ai regardé me faire l'humour.

Et je l'ai vu pensé clairement qu'il me ferait l'amour »

Les bras de la brunette se mirent en tremblant autour de lui. Et il la serra fort contre lui. Dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurant. Et qui était d'autant plus terrifiante. Le porte sonna a nouveau et Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte avec force pour se précipiter vers la porte. S'était l'Oncle Samuel, le petit frère de sa mère au sourire mordant et aux regards aiguisés. Elle se promit mentalement de l'éviter.

-Salut Hermione.

Elle lui fit un vague signe de salutation de la main et se poussa pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il serra gentiment sa mère entre ses grands bras et échangea une poignée de main virile avec son grand frère.

« Je l'ai vu prendre joyeusement la main de son frère

et lui sourire avec affection »

-Ou peut bien être Tina? Demanda Eddy en souriant.

-Tu as vraiment hâte de la voir? Répliqua avec sarcasme le père d'Hermione, Michael Granger.

-Michael c'est ma sœur! Siffla avec bonne humeur Hélaine.

-Et c'est une harpie!

Tina était effectivement une harpie. Elle était agressive, désagréable et d'une susceptibilité rare. Mais, Eddy sourit tranquillement.

-Ben c'est ma sœur et je l'aime peut importe. J'aime tout les membres de ma famille! Déclara-t-il en riant.

-Et tous les membres de ta famille t'aime mon Eddynouchet!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ma Lainenouchet!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Alors qu'Hermione avait le goût de vomir. Les yeux verts pommes d'Eddy croisèrent les siens et ils brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Le même que l'autre soir. Celui qu'il avait qu'il était venu dans sa chambre. Pour sois-disant lui donner des cours de magie. A 2 heures du matin… elle aurait du se méfier. Mais… elle serra fortement le poing, ses ongles lui entrant dans la peau et elle s'obligea a ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. La porte ne sonna pas cette fois. Un coup fort et vigoureux se fit entendre. Hermione l'ouvrit devant une Tina visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs menaçant. Elle était la plus jeune de la famille McKinnon. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée et elle n'avait jamais eut de relation vraiment sérieuse. Tina ressemblait a Hélaine et donc a Hermione. Mais, sa bouche pulpeuse ne souriait jamais et ses yeux verts lançaient bien souvent des éclairs furieux. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains contrairement a Hermione qui les avait bruns a cause de son père, mais, elle avait les même traits fins, le même petit nez retroussé. Elle était de la même famille et s'était évident. Eddy s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un câlin mais, Tina lui lança un tel regard noir qu'il stoppa son geste et fronça les sourcils.

-Qui a-t-il Tiny? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Pourquoi t'en parlerais-je? Rétorqua-t-elle glacialement.

Hermione n'avait jamais éprouvé d'affection pour Tina mais, pour une fois elle l'accueillit a bras ouvert. Ce qui la poussa a faire un sourire rayonnant. Son premier sourire depuis 2 horribles semaines. Samuel passa une main sur l'épaule de Tina qui le repoussa avec colère.

-Raconte tous a Papa. Déclara Eddy en souriant.

-Les hommes ne pensent qu'avec ce qu'ils leur pend entre les 2 jambes tu devrais le savoir Eddy.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Eddy eut un regard interrogateur et haussa les épaules.

-Bon d'accord. Je laisse tomber ce sujet épineux et si on allait manger! Hélaine est un vrai cordon bleu! Dis moi que tu as un poulet et je deviens ton esclave personnel.

-J'ai fait un poulet! Affirma Hélaine en souriant largement.

-Ouais! Je t'adore grande sœur!

-Moi aussi chérie!

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en riant. Les autres les suivirent.

« Sous son sourire de bienveillance.

J'ai clairement vu ce qu'il me disait.

Et que pouvais-je faire?

A l'exception d'espérer… »

Hermione intercepta le regard de Tina et lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Tina se crispa et marcha un peu plus rapidement. Ils arrivèrent devant la table en bois ou des mets succulent odoraient. La télé était, comme toujours, allumé. Manger sans télé ne faisait pas partie du mode de vie des Granger. Un bonhomme chauve et a l'allure bienveillante souriait a la caméra en racontant le météo. Ils se mirent tous a table en chahutant pour la plupart. Soudain, le bonhomme chauve prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux et ses yeux noirs brillèrent de colère.

-On pourrait penser que beaucoup de personne sont au dessus du viol. Bien au dessus. On ne soupçonne que rarement les célébrités et pourtant, le grand mathématicien, Edgar Jonhson a été accusé de viol a perpétuer par sa fille, Charlotte Jonhson. La jeune Charlotte a été agressé par son père pour la toute première fois quand elle avait 12 ans.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent et elle les déplia un par un puis, elle prit un peu de salade et se mit a manger. Elle se sentit au bord de la nausée. Elle n'avait pas été violée. Non, elle ne l'avait pas été. Elle avait été… elle avait été… rien du tout. Elle prit soin de mâchouiller lentement la nourriture. Elle ne put s'empêcher, et elle se maudit par la suite, de lancer un regard a la télé. On y vit l'image de Charlotte, ravagé de larme entrain de hurler.

-POURQUOI PAPA POURQUOI!

Hermione aurait voulu se lever, lancer la télé par la fenêtre et se mettre a hurler comme Charlotte. Elle aurait voulu baisser la tête et boucher ses oreilles. Mais, elle n'eut pas a supporter cette torture bien longtemps car, Tina se dirigea vers la télé et l'éteignit, sous les protestations générales.

-J'ai mal a la tête. Et je suis déjà déprimé. Alors un peu de paix s'il vous plait.

-Franchement Tina! Le viol est un crime horrible. Déclara d'une voix calme Eddy.

« Je l'ai vu ouvrir la bouche.

Et dire que le viol est un crime impardonnable.

Il avait l'air si sincère.

Que je l'aurais cru…

Si seulement j'avais pu le croire… »

-Je le sais. Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Pauvre petite fille, elle n'a pas mérité ça. Murmura tristement Hélaine.

Le visage de Tina se crispa d'énervement.

-Oh ferme-la. Siffla-t-elle.

-Personne ne mérite d'être violé Tina et si tu penses le contraire tu es bien pire que ce que je pensais. Rétorqua Michael.

-Toi aussi boucle-la.

-Tina le viol c'est horrible. Argumenta Eddy.

Hermione aurait eu envie de hurler. Hurler fort très fort. Mais comment, OSAIENT-ILS parler d'un sujet qu'ils ignoraient totalement! Ils ne savaient rien et ils osaient parler! Ils n'avaient PAS LE DROIT!

-Je sais tout ça. Grogna Tina.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pitié d'elle? Demanda sèchement Samuel.

Samuel et Tina se ressemblait au niveau caractère, froid et sarcastique.

-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas pitié? Répondit-elle tout aussi froidement.

-Tu sembles tant ficher royalement. Moi je suis d'accord avec Hélaine, cette pauvre petite fille n'a pas mérité ça.

-TAISEZ-VOUS! Hurla Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas parlé pendant bien longtemps.

-Discuter de ça de manière mature et responsable.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de dire ses mots. Elle aurait eu envie de dire. Vous n'en savez rien de sa misère de son humiliation de sa peine de sa haine de son dégoût. Et surtout de sa honte. Elle réprimanda le haut le cœur qui la saisit. Eddy lui fit un grand sourire.

-En passant Hélaine, Michael, ça vous dérange si je dors ici une ou 2 nuits?

-Bien sur que non!

« Je l'ai vu dire gaiement.

Qu'il adorerait dormir a la maison »

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Eddy et ses parents commencèrent a s'organiser en se demandant ou Eddy allait bien dormir. Ils ne la virent pas commencer a tambouriner ses doigts sur sa cuisse.

-J'aimerais beaucoup dormir ici aussi. Déclara soudainement Tina. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'amour fraternelle face a ma déception amoureuse. Ça te dérange Hélaine?

-Non… tu es la bienvenue.

-Je dormirais avec Hermione. Décida-t-elle.

Les doigts d'Hermione cessèrent leur activité. Elle se détendit d'un coup et elle sentit la main de Tina prendre la sienne. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle la serra en retour…

A suivre…

Les 2 poèmes dont je me suis inspiré pour ce chapitre.

1)Espérer

Je l'ai vu s'avancer.

Me regarder dans les yeux.

Me sourire sournoisement.

Et me saluer avec effusion.

Je l'ai vu serrer dans ses bras ma mère.

Parler joyeusement a tout ceux qui me sont cher.

Je l'ai vu dire gaiement.

Qu'il adorerait dormir a la maison.

Je l'ai vu me jeter un regard.

Et me sourire avec gentillesse.

Mais,

Sous son sourire de bienveillance.

J'ai clairement vu ce qu'il me disait.

Et que pouvais-je faire?

A l'exception d'espérer…

Espérer qu'il ne viendrait pas dans ma chambre.

Espérer que je puisse garder le silence

2)Pauvre petite fille

Comment ose-t-il parler d'un sujet dont il ne connaisse rien.

Ils se permettent de hurler leur tristesse.

Leur dégoût pour ce que nous vivons.

Mais qu'en savent-ils?

Connaissent-ils la souffrance?

La honte? L'humiliation?

Ceux qui se permettent impunément.

De parler de sujet qu'ils ignorent totalement.

Il est facile aux ignorant.

D'ouvrir leur bouche et de dire.

Pauvre petite fille, elle n'a pas mérité ça.

Je vous ordonne de vous taire.

Et de me laisser avec ma souffrance.

Pendant une semaine vous nous plaignez.

Pauvre petite fille, elle n'a pas mérité ça.

Mais, au bout d'un moment.

Vous vous dites.

Bon petite fille, surmonte c'est fini.

Ce n'est jamais terminé.

Car il est la a me torturer le soir.

Vous ne savez rien de mes cauchemars.

Alors comment osez-vous parler de ce que vous ne savez pas.

Taisez-vous et fichez moi la paix!

Que ce soit ma famille,

Mes cousins,

Ou mes tantes.

Je refuse que vous essayez d'aller dans ma tête.

Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe a l'intérieur!

Je ne supporte plus ses commérages.

Qui disent.

Pauvre petite fille, elle n'a pas mérité ça.

Je ne suis plus petite.

Il me la volé mon innocence.

J'ai appris trop tôt la laideur du monde.

Pauvre petite fille, elle n'a pas mérité ça.

Et si s'était une punition divine?

Pour ce que j'avais fait dans le passé?

Je me déteste, je me hais.

Mon corps est souillé.

Je le déteste, je le hais.

Parce-que c'est lui qui la souillé.

Je les déteste, je les hais.

Parce-que soit ils veulent que j'oublie.

Soit ils font l'autruche.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Excepté essayé d'accepter.

D'accepter que le monde est laid.

Que même les membres de notre famille.

Peuvent nous faire du mal.

D'accepter que mon corps n'a été qu'un objet.

Un objet de désir et que j'en ai payé le prix.

Jamais je ne le lui pardonnerais.

Mais ce qui est bien pire.

C'est que jamais je ne me pardonnerais

Réponses aux reviews.

MJ : Ouais c'est oncle Eddy qui la violé… et non il n'y aura pas de romance juste comment sortir du silence de la honte. Merci pour la review!

Always Hope : Si tu veux l'écrire fait le! J'irais même le lire! Merci pour la review!

babar-inHogwards : Heureuse que tu trouves ça original! Merci bien pour la review!

Dragonia : Heu comprend pas la question. Et quels questions? Tu peux me les poser je suis ton amie! Merci pour ta review!

maikie : Merci pour la review!

Kira-303 : Merci beaucoup!

Lady Lyanna : Je me suis inspiré de moi. Merci pour la review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut a tous. Je sais que j'ai écrit un chapitre hier mais j'ai énormément d'imagination pour cette fic. Je répond aux reviews a la fin du chapitre.

Chap 3.

Tina se coucha a côté d'Hermione et pendant 2 longues heures elles ne parlèrent pas. Hermione n'arrivait pas a s'endormir. Son regard chocolat était rivé a la porte. Elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il ne viendrait pas. Elle avait vu son opinion sur le viol non? Elle avait sûrement rêvé. Oncle Eddy n'aurait JAMAIS fait ça! Elle eut envie de vomir en pensant a la main sur sa cuisse. Elle crispa les poings en se souvenant de sa poitrine pressé. Elle… elle ferma les yeux en essayant d'enfouir ses souvenirs très loin dans sa mémoire.

« Je me complaisais dans mon silence.

Qui me permettait aussi d'oublier.

Mais maintenant je dois affronter.

Les cauchemars qui me hantent la nuit »

-Est-ce que tu te trouves belle Hermione? Demanda soudainement Tina.

La brune sursauta et serra les poings.

« Tu es si belle Hermione… Comment pourrais-je te résister? »

-Non. Siffla-t-elle sèchement.

-Avant je me trouvais belle, et j'en étais si fière. J'avais pleins d'amis garçons et encore plus de prétendants. J'étais si heureuse de mon physique.

La voix de sa tante était teinté d'amertume et de mélancolie. Hermione ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Et puis, tout c'est brusquement arrêté, je me suis enfermé dans ma solitude et j'écrivais des poèmes tout le temps.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers sa tante qui regardait elle aussi fixement la porte, comme si le diable allait bientôt la franchir. Sa tante ne prononça plus un mot pendant près de 20 minutes. La brune avait abandonné espoir de comprendre et avait continué a fixer la porte. La nausée au bord des lèvres.

« Le souffle court,

On a envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Mais, en même temps.

On reste la,

Pétrifié.

Les yeux grands ouverts.

Les larmes aux yeux

Avec l'envie de vomir. »

-Le corps souillé. La paix trépassé. La confiance envolé. Tu te dis que tu la mérité.

Hermione se figea, ses yeux se décollèrent de la porte pour plonger dans ceux verts de sa tante… les même yeux qu'Eddy. S'était impossible. Non, ce n'était pas possible!

-Je ne comprend pas. Couina-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu comprends très bien Hermione.

Sa voix était plus lasse qu'agressive. Ses yeux verts n'étaient pas emplies de colère mais… de larmes! Et Hermione réalise que ses yeux étaient dans le même état.

-Non je ne comprend pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre?

-ARRÊTE!

La panique emmène la rage. La tristesse voilé par la colère.

-JE NE COMPREND RIEN ALORS FICHE MOI LA PAIX!

-Quand t'a-t-il fait ça Hermione.

-JE NE COMPREND PAS!

-Arrête de hurler… tu ne veux tout de même pas le réveiller.

« Le réveiller est le pire cauchemar.

De toute mon existence.

Le voir ouvrir les yeux .

Et voir cette lueur.

Cette lueur de convoitise.

Qui me hante la nuit… »

La voix d'Hermione disparut totalement, elle devint aussi blanche qu'un drap. Tina la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne le laisserais pas Hermione.

-…

-Il a détruit ma vie pas question qu'il touche a la tienne.

-Personne n'a détruit ma vie. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Combien de fois?

Hermione détourna le regard. Oublier. Elle devait oublier. Enfouir cette histoire loin très loin. Oublier. Continuer sa vie. Oublier…

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux.

La brune dut s'exécuter puisque Tina lui saisit fermement le menton. Elle plongea dans le regard vert. Et eux un frisson de peur.

-Combien de fois?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Combien de fois?

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Combien de fois?

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur les joues blanches d'Hermione.

« Avouer le fait qu'on a été violé.

Et aussi horrible que de l'avoir vécu. »

-Fiche moi la paix, je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles!

-Combien de fois? Répéta Tina, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

« C'est le petit secret.

Qui te bouffe de l'intérieur.

Et qui rit de ton malheur »

-Combien de fois?

-JE NE COMPREND PAS!

Elle allait craquer. Oh Merlin elle allait craquer. Se mettre a pleurer. Comme une enfant! Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant. Éviter ce regard inquisiteur qui semblait sonder son âme. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Combien de fois?

La voix lui semblait cruelle. Elle lui faisait mal.

-Fiche moi la paix!

-Combien de fois?

-UNE FOIS! UNE SEULE FOIS! JE VEUX QUE TU ME LAISSES TRANQUILLE!

Et ce fut le déluge. Désespérée, Hermione enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa tante et pleura, hurla des « POURQUOI ». Tina lui caressait le dos et ne disait absolument rien. Quand il n'y eut plus de larmes mais, encore toute la tristesse, Hermione se recula et regarda de ses yeux rougis sa tante. Celle qui semblait si désagréable et méchante.

-Qui t'as fait ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oncle Eddy…

Elle s'attendait a ce qu'elle la pousse et lui hurle qu'elle était folle. Oncle Eddy voyons donc! Le plus gentil de tous les gentils, elle délirait! Mais, Tina acquiesça lentement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Il m'a violé Hermione, pendant des années.

Sa voix n'était pas plus qu'un murmure.

« Tant de temps c'est écoulé.

Avant que je ne puisse dire une simple phrase.

J'ai été violé

Trois mots minuscules.

Qui ne demande même pas beaucoup de force.

Trois mots si facile.

J'ai été violé

Et pourtant, juste au j'ai

Tu as déjà la nausée. »

-Quoi?

Ce fut tout ce que trouva Hermione a dire avant de se remettre a pleurer. Mais, cette fois-ci elle regarda le beau visage de Tina se décomposé et quelque larmes tombés sur ses joues.

-Il a souillé mon corps. Méprisé mes larmes. Et quand a il eut fini. Il est partit avec un grand sourire. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un mirage. Je pleurais encore quand il m'a dit « C'est un secret entre nous petite sœur, promet que tu n'en parlera a personne. Maman et papa seraient si triste si tu disais notre petit secret. N'en parle a personne d'accord? Promet cela a ton grand frère. »

-Il…il…il m'a dit « Chut c'est un secret entre toi et moi Mione. Tu es si belle comment aurais-je pu te résister? »

Le visage décomposé de Tina se figea de dégoût.

-Il a détruit ma vie, et maintenant il veut détruire la tienne. Déclara-t-elle avec dégoût. Je croyais pourtant…

Il y eut un arrêt et elle regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Je croyais qu'il ne le ferait qu'a moi parce-que moi je l'attirais beaucoup trop. Mais, il le fera a n'importe qui. A toutes les filles sans défense.

-Est-ce que je suis une pute? Demanda soudainement Hermione.

Tina ne sembla nullement étonné de la question.

-Même si je te dis que non, tu ne me croiras pas. C'est toi et toi seule qui doit t'en convaincre. Peut importe ce que les autres diront si tu ne les croit pas. Ça ne sert a rien. Mais, tu ne les pas. Tu es une belle fille. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es sexy et ce n'est toujours pas ta faute. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour te faire a cette idée mais je t'en prie prend moins de temps que moi.

Hermione regarda leur mains jointes et acquiesça. S'était presque impossible dans son esprit de ne pas être une salope. Et pourtant s'était démontré scientifiquement qu'elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Mais… comment ne pas croire qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité. Elle était réputé pour sa maturité et elle avait appris depuis longtemps que dans chaque problèmes les 2 personnes étaient coupable. Alors, elle avait du faire quelque chose. De toute façon elle s'était habillé sexy non? Elle s'était mis belle! Pour qu'Oncle Eddy soit fier d'elle. Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant sa propre stupidité. Mais, tante Tina avait survécu, elle le pourrait aussi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu survive. Je veux que tu VIVES! Pour elle, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous tous Hermione!

-Est-ce que… est-ce que maman est au courant? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas voulut demander ça. Mais…

-Ta mère n'a jamais été touché par Eddy. Elle était plus vieille que lui, plus forte, plus rusée, plus courageuse. Il savait qu'Hélaine le dirait. Sans hésité une seule seconde. Alors que moi, j'avais 11 ans et j'avais peur. Ma mère ne m'aurait jamais cru, son petit Eddy chérie! Samuel était en adoration envers Eddy. Hélaine aimait Eddy de tout son cœur, lui si charmant, si gentil. Quand a Papa… et bien je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Mais, maintenant je vais agir.

-Pourquoi! Demanda d'une voix aiguë Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait se voir entrain d'aller au tribunal et dénoncer son oncle. Elle allait détruire non seulement la vie d'Eddy mais, il avait 2 fils et une femme! Elle ne pouvait pas! Non elle ne pouvait pas.

-Imagine que Rose ( C'est la femme de Eddy) est une fille.

Le visage d'Hermione se figea d'horreur, une expression d'effroi se peignit sur son visage.

-Imagine que Samuel se trouve une femme et est une fille avec elle. Imagine que tes parents est une autre fille. Imagine que les enfants d'Eddy est une fille. C'est un cercle vicieux Hermione. J'ai longtemps cru, jusqu'à hier pour être exact, que j'étais la seule a qui il avait fait ça! Et ça ne te serait pas arrivé si j'avais réussit a avouer. Je ne peux pas accepter de rester comme ça les bras croiser!

-Je ne peux pas… je suis désolé je ne peux pas!

-On doit le faire Hermione.

Juste a l'idée d'avouer Hermione avait déjà la nausée. Elle eut envie alors de se mutiler, de détruire ce corps que convoitait Eddy. De détruire ce visage qu'il trouvait si beau. Elle eut envie d'hurler sa haine, son désespoir et sa honte…

-On s'aideras Hermione, mais on doit d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne recommencera JAMAIS! Il te le referas tu sais. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger et puis il peut… utiliser la magie.

Sa tante déglutit avec peine et son regard se voilà de larmes contenues. Hermione eut un petit sursaut et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

-Laisse moi deviner. Silencio, j'adore ta voix mélodieuse mais pas pour aujourd'hui merci. Ligatio, j'adore te voir bouger mais pas aujourd'hui merci. Un classique d'Eddy. Ce que je le hais.

Sa voix était emplis de colère alors que son visage semblait au bord du désespoir. Ses ongles étaient profondément enfoncé dans la paume de ses mains.

-Je n'arrive pas a la haïr… je…

-Tu ne lui remet pas encore ses responsabilité. Viendra un temps ou tu le haïra plus que le Diable en personne. Assura Tina. Ça prend beaucoup de temps… Tu sais on pourrait aller dans un truc pour les agressions, pour être aider et tout… Je n'ai jamais oser y aller seule…

Se faire aider… S'en sortir. Ne plus faire de cauchemar le soir. Ne plus vouloir se tuer.

-D'accord.

-On le dénonce demain…

-Attend. Laisse moi une journée ok juste une journée.

Tina sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Après demain on avoue tout.

-Ok.

A suivre…

Poème dont je me suis servie pour écrire ce chapitre.

1) L'arme a double tranchant.

Le silence,

Toi qui était ma planche de salut.

Et la pire des punitions.

Je me complaisais dans mon calme

Jamais un mot a propos de ça.

Éviter les regards de pitié.

Tel était l'une de mes plus fortes volonté.

Éviter d'affronter la situation.

Et prendre l'aide offerte.

Je me complaisais dans mon silence.

Qui me permettait aussi d'oublier.

Mais maintenant je dois affronter.

Les cauchemars qui me hantent la nuit.

Je dois les raconter.

Et essayer de les analyser.

Est-ce si évident de dire.

Qu'il m'écœure.

M'effraie.

Et m'empêche de vivre ma vie.

Ce ne l'était pas tellement il y a un an.

Tant de temps c'est écoulé.

Avant que je ne puisse dire une simple phrase.

J'ai été agressé.

Trois mots minuscules.

Qui ne demande même pas beaucoup de force.

Trois mots si facile.

J'ai été agressé.

Et pourtant, juste au j'ai

Tu as déjà la nausée.

Alors autant se taire.

Et se complaire dans ses misères.

Mais, en même temps tu ne peux pas te confier.

Expliquer ce que tu ressens.

Hurler ta haine bien fort.

Hurler ton désespoir.

Hurler ton malheur.

L'arme a double tranchant.

Tel est le silence.

2) La poupée qui dit rien

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me demande si c'est ma faute?

C'est évident.

C'est démontrer scientifiquement.

Je n'ai rien a me reprocher.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me dis?

Que j'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter.

Ce qu'il m'a fait.

Il a abusé de moi.

Et pourtant j'avais réussis a l'oublier.

A l'enfouir si profondément dans ma tête

Que je n'y pensais plus.

Et pourtant,

Ça m'est revenu en pleine figure.

Avec la force d'un troupeau d'éléphant!

Il a suffit d'une parole.

D'une seule.

Et je me suis tout rappeler.

Et me voilà perturber.

Je ne veux pas en parler.

Et je veux que le monde entier le sache.

Je me sens coupable.

Et je suis une victime.

Je le déteste.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison.

Je veux que ma famille m'en parle.

Et je veux qu'il me fiche la paix.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé a moi?

On pense jamais que ça va nous arriver.

A quelqu'un d'autre pas a moi!

Mais, quand ça vous arrive.

Vous n'arriver plus a respirer.

Même pas a penser correctement.

Le souffle court,

On a envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Mais, en même temps.

On reste la,

Pétrifié.

Les yeux grands ouverts.

Les larmes aux yeux

Avec l'envie de vomir.

Vomir son dégoût.

Sa colère.

Sa haine.

Mais surtout, sa honte.

Parce-qu'il est facile de s'accuser.

Beaucoup plus facile que d'avouer qu'on était impuissant.

Impuissant contre lui.

Il est beaucoup plus facile de se dire.

Qu'on a cherché ce qui c'est passé.

Ce dire qu'on est resté passif.

Ce dire qu'on est juste une pute parmis tant d'autre.

Avouer notre impuissance.

C'est avouer qu'on n'est pas le maître de notre propre destin.

Qu'on ne peut rien contrôler.

Pas même notre propre vie.

Être impuissant c'est avouer qu'on est rabaissé au rang d'objet.

Et un objet remplaçable en plus!

On est dégoûter de nous même.

De l'humanité toute entière.

Si lui m'a fait ça.

L'autre peut me le faire.

Alors comment on peut faire confiance?

Comment on peut se lier avec quelqu'un.

Si on a l'impression qu'il va nous agressé a tout bout de champs?

La réponse est simple.

On ne peut pas.

Réponse aux reviews :

Soledad : Ça me touche moi aussi très personnellement. En tout cas, merci pour la review!

yotma : Je ne pense pas que je l'enverrais a Azkaban. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de lui pour être exact. Et oui Tina sait quand tu as été violé tu reconnais certain signe. Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Thealie : Oui elle a été violé. Et merci beaucoup!

MJ : Elle l'a sut parce-qu'elle a reconnut certain signes. Comme agressivité excessive et peur d'être toucher. C'est moi qui écrit les poèmes. Merci pour la review!

Johannapotte : Ouais avoir personne c'est très dur. Il faut alors avoir vraiment du courage pour se dévoiler. Merci pour la review!

Always Hope : Moi aussi j'aime Tina et la review c'est normal quand tu écris une bonne fic!

babar-inHogwards : Merci beaucoup!

sika.sika : Merci et moi aussi j'aime Tina.

Dragonia : J'ai été agressé par mon cousin. Et non il n'y aura pas d'autres personnages D'HP.

Btinhinan : Merci beaucoup et je ne comprend pas trop ce que tu veux dire!

hermione malefoy : Merci beaucoup!

Dawn456 : Et voilà la suite merci pour la review!

Le Saut de l'Ange : L'humilié? A quoi ça servirait? Il faut le foutre en prison et non lui donner une simple humiliation. Désolé ce sujet est très sensible pour moi. Merci pour la review!

Lady Lyanna : J'ai été légèrement énervé. Je suis très, trop sensible a ce sujet et je ne l'ai avoué il y a seulement 2 ou 3 mois alors que ça faisait 2 ans. En tout cas, t'inquiète pas je t'aime encore ma cacahuète! Et c'est moi qui est écrit ses poèmes. Pas si merveilleux juste réaliste…

lilouthephoenix : Merci beaucoup!

Pierre de lune : Tu es le seul a pas aimé Tina! En tout cas merci pour la review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolé pour mes autres fics mais je suis très concentré sur celle-ci! Je l'ai bientôt fini de toute façon…

Sortir du Silence.

Chap 4.

Ce fut une véritable épreuve de regarder Eddy manger au milieu de sa famille. Et ce fut pire encore de le voir passer une main affectueuse sur le visage de sa mère. Les yeux bruns étaient obstinément fixer sur ses mains qui tremblaient de temps en temps. Tina était comme a son habitude. Froide, sarcastique et désagréable. Impossible de reconnaître la fille qui pleurait hier soir…

« L'agression crée une façade.

Que même les meilleurs ne voit pas.

Que ce soit joie.

Colère.

Ou méchanceté.

Ce n'est qu'une façade parmis tant d'autre… »

Elle se crispa en sentant une main masculine se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna lentement, TRÈS lentement, son visage pour voir Samuel lui lancer un grand sourire.

-Ça va petite tu as l'air bien maussade. Est-ce un garçon qui t'as fait du mal? Moi et Eddy on va aller lui démolir le portrait! Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se dégagea brusquement et partis se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle ne remarqua nullement qu'Eddy la suivait… et que Tina était partit au toilette… elle avala d'un trait le verre d'eau et appuya son front contre le réfrigérateur… Ne pas hurler. Ne pas se mettre a pleurer. Respirer… Demain, elle dirait tout. C'est a ce moment qu'elle sentit un souffle sur son oreille. Elle se figea immédiatement. COURS! Lui ordonnait son cerveau. Mais, elle resta la. Figé comme une statue de pierre.

« A qui appartiens ce souffle chaud près de ton oreille?

Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui te veut du bien.

A qui appartiens cette main qui se pose sur ton épaule?

Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui te veut du bien.

Qui te fait peur plus que le diable en personne?

C'est n'est nul autre que ton violeur. »

-Bonjour ma belle Hermione. Murmura tendrement Eddy a son oreille. Pourquoi as-tu donc l'air si malheureuse?

Il la tourna lentement vers lui en prenant soin de glisser ses 2 bras autour de sa taille. Des sueurs glacés glissaient sur la peau d'albâtre de la brune. Ses yeux étaient dilatés d'horreur. Et quand ils virent son regard briller d'une joie malsaine, elle faillit hurler de terreur.

-Chut. Ne dit rien. Ma toute belle. A quel dommage que Tina est été la hier soir. Je t'aurais appris un tour de magie. Tu aurais adoré comme l'autre soir.

-Lâche…. Moi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Et elle se méprisa pour ça.

-Non, non. Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser du soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Eddy! Hurla Tina.

Loin de la lâcher, Eddy sourit et se tourna vers Tina.

-On joue Tina, je sais que tu es de mauvais poil mais pas besoin de t'énerver contre tout le monde! Déclara-t-il nonchalamment en se décollant lentement d'Hermione, mais, il prit bien soin de frôler doucement son bas ventre.

Il sortit sous le regard noir de Tina. Hermione se mit a trembler de tous ses membres.

« Elle n'était pas un être humain a ses yeux.

Juste une parmis tant d'autre.

Un objet pour son bon vouloir. »

Sa tante se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione commença par se raidir mais, elle sentit un parfum féminin. Non, Tante Tina ne lui ferait aucun mal. Les femmes ne pouvait pas caresser d'autres femmes. S'était les hommes. Les hommes qu'il fallait éviter! Un haut le cœur la bouleversa et elle ferma les yeux.

-Soit forte. Plus forte que je ne l'aurais jamais été.

-Tina….

-Sois forte.

Être forte… le pourrait-elle! Un dégoût profond l'envahit. Un dégoût d'elle même. Pourquoi avait-elle de gros seins! Pourquoi l'attirait-elle! Pourquoi s'habillait-elle comme une pétasse! POURQUOI!

« Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Tant de pourquoi sans parce-que… »

-Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux qu'il s'en aille! JE VEUX OUBLIER!

-Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda une voix du salon.

La voix douce, mais ferme, de sa mère lui parvint comme en échos. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait! Elle se sentait souillée! Elle se sentait mal! TROP MAL! Était-ce si difficile a comprendre! Elle était devenue un objet!

« Peut importe qu'elle se sente malade.

Qu'elle est le goût de vomir juste a son souvenir.

Peut importe puisqu'il a eu son plaisir.

Elle n'était rien.

Qu'un jouet parmis tant d'autre »

Elle essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était qu'elle après tout. Hermione Granger. Qui s'en souciait. S'était arrivé a elle. Et alors! Elle regarda alors la femme qui était devant elle. Une femme belle, magnifique, dont la vie était brisé a tout jamais. Elle se n'était peut-être pas important, mais sa tante s'était IMPARDONNABLE!

-Ce n'est rien Hélaine, ta fille a une peine de cœur. Déclara froidement Tina en caressant tendrement la joue d'Hermione qui pleurait dans ses bras.

Michael Granger apparut alors a son tour dans la cuisine et posa sa main dans le dos de sa fille.

-Ne me touche pas! Avait envie d'hurler Hermione mais comme toujours elle resta figé. 

« J'aurais pu hurler.

Me mettre a pleurer.

Partir en courant.

Mais, je suis resté la.

Figé comme une statue.

Avec la désagréable envie de vomir »

La main de son père la brûlait désagréablement, elle avait l'impression qu'un feu le menaçait, et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se sauver. Elle eut presque envie de prier Dieu, ou peut importe qui! Pour que son père ne la touche pas. Elle essaya en vain de se raisonner. S'était son père! Mais, Eddy était son oncle… cette fois-ci elle se débattit et se dégagea a regret de la chaleur de sa tante, et se dégagea a sa grande joie de la main de son père. D'ailleurs il la fixa d'un air étrange. Les sourcils froncer. Il lui toucha le bras et Hermione se raidit aussitôt.

« La confiance se mérite.

Je les appris a mes dépends »

-Mione… il faut que je te parle…

Elle eut un nœud a l'estomac. Pas dans un endroit isoler, elle en suppliait le ciel, pas dans un endroit isoler!

-Pourquoi faire Papa? Je vais très bien tu sais!

-Viens. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et son père l'obligea a s'asseoir a côté de sa mère. Elle était juste en face d'Eddy et avant même que son père s'asseye, Tina se plaça a ses côtés. Elle lui dirait merci, plus tard. Michael Granger s'assit alors a la gauche d'Eddy alors que Samuel était a sa droite.

-Hermione, je dois te poser une question très importante.

Il ordonna le silence a tous d'un regard. Michael avait le don d'avoir de l'autorité dans toutes les situations. Le nœud dans l'estomac d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as été violée?

L'air sembla se figée tout autour d'elle.

« S'étouffer avec le silence.

Ou tout dire dans la nausée? »

Son regard croisa alors celui d'Eddy. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Terrorisant. Son regard lui promettait sa mort. Dans les pires souffrances de la Terre. Inconsciemment, Hermione agrippa sa baguette et par l'autre prit la main de sa tante. Samuel et sa mère semblaient s'être figés. Tous s'étaient attendu a ce qu'elle dise un NON retentissant. Mais, ils n'eurent droit qu'a son silence.

-Non…

Ce n'était qu'un misérable filet de voix. Pire qu'un ridicule murmure.

« Je n'ai pas la force.

N'y le courage.

D'avouer la vérité.

Sur mon corps bafoué. »

-Hermione tu n'as tout de même pas été. Par qui! Hurla Hélaine d'une voix hystérique.

-Je… non. Je n'ai pas été…

Elle n'arrivait pas a dire le mot! Il semblait avoir prit place dans sa gorge pour s'y loger et refuser de sortir sous la forme d'une négation. Elle regarda alors Tina qui essayait de trouver le courage. Au bout d'une dizaine d'année. Elle allait dénoncer son frère. Son sang. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione dis nous si tu as été violé. Déclara fermement Eddy.

La brune croisa alors son regard. Et elle y vit cette lueur. Cette lueur de triomphe. Et soudain, aussi grande qu'un ouragan, une vague de haine la submergea. Une haine si grande. Si profonde que s'en était presque effrayant. Ses yeux bruns flamboyèrent. Elle n'avait plus peur. Peut-être plus tard pleurerait-elle. Peut-être plus tard regretterait-elle. Mais, pour le moment elle le haïssait de toute la force de son cœur.

-IL M'A VIOLÉ! ET IL A VIOLÉ TANTE TINA AUSSI!

A suivre…

Poème qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre.

1) Une fille parmis tant d'autre

La confiance se mérite.

Je les appris a mes dépends.

Qui aurait pu le soupçonner?

Il respirait l'innocence.

La gentillesse et la bonté.

Il me faisait rire.

Il me parlait gentiment.

Pour ne pas que je m'aperçoive de son plan.

Dès qu'il m'a vu il a tout planifié.

La pauvre petite sans défense.

Celle qui ne se méfiera de rien.

Et surtout celle qui ne diras rien.

Celle qui se voilera la face.

En se disant que ce qu'elle a vécu n'est qu'un mirage.

Celle qui le regarderas en face.

Et lui donnera une excuse bidon.

Pour la raison qu'il s'était glissé dans sa chambre.

La petite idiote qui s'est figé quand il la caressé.

L'imbécile qui ne sait pas méfier.

Ça lui apprendras.

C'est une leçon que jamais je n'oublierais.

Ne jamais accorder sa confiance au grand méchant loup.

Ah moins que l'on désire mourir.

Rester loin des hommes.

Car tous on une idée perverse derrière la tête.

Ne pas croire les sottises sur l'amour physique.

Que c'est magnifique.

Le sexe est tout sauf beau.

C'est dégoûtant.

Dégradant.

Humiliant.

2) Peut importe elle

Celui qui a tout

En veut toujours plus

Il avait le charme

L'humour et le gentillesse

Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle femme

Mais il a choisit celle qui ne voulait pas

Celle qui avait 13 ans alors que lui en avait 19

Celle qui était sa cousine et qui lui faisait confiance

Celle qui est traumatisé

Souillé par celui qui veut tout

Elle n'était pas un être humain a ses yeux.

Juste une parmis tant d'autre.

Un objet pour son bon vouloir.

Peut importe ses sentiments tant que lui se sent bien.

Peut importe qu'elle hurle et qu'elle pleure.

Tant que lui se sent fort.

Peut importe qu'elle se sente sale.

Puisque lui se sent mâle.

Peut importe qu'elle ne puisse plus dormir.

Puisque lui se sent bien.

Peut importe les sentiments de cette enfant.

Dont l'âme est brisé.

La confiance envolé.

Et la paix trépassée.

Peut importe qu'elle se sente malade.

Qu'elle est le goût de vomir juste a son souvenir.

Peut importe puisqu'il a eu son plaisir.

Elle n'était rien.

Qu'un jouet parmis tant d'autre

Réponses aux reviews :

Maugreyfiliae : Je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il faut le faire. Pour aider ceux qui ne veulent pas dénoncer. Merci pour la review!

Colibri Noir : Par mon cousin. Et non ce n'est pas un rêve. Et non ce n'est pas a cause de la télé. J'aurais du écrire plus tôt cette fic. Mais, quand tu n'en n'as pas la force… en tout cas merci pour la review!

MJ : Merci tu es très gentille! Eddy est haïssable. Un homme qui viole ne peut être apprécier quand on sait ce qu'il a fait. J'écris parce-que j'ai tellement d'idée pour cette fic que ça m'empêche de dormir!

Allis13 : Je n'ai jamais pensé le tuer ne t'inquiète pas. Le tuer c'est beaucoup plus que facile. En tout cas… merci pour la review me fait très plaisir!

lilouthephoenix : Oui c'est moi qui les écrits! Merci pour la review!

Angel of shadow : Je te comprend tellement. Moi s'était mon cousin. Je l'avais jamais rencontrer avant. Avant ce jour… il était tellement gentil… s'était mon cousin, donc un membre de ma famille donc je l'aimais déjà en quelque sorte. Je lui faisais confiance. Et je l'ai invité a dormir chez nous. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review. Je te trouve vraiment courageuse de l'avoir surmonter j'y arrive toujours pas moi. Hermione c'est comme un moi et Tina un moi après! Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi!

Sammy297 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review me fait très plaisir!

Thealie : Très sensible. Je suppose que c'est assez évident que ça m'est arrivé aussi. Je raconte un vécu dans une tout autre situation en gros. Je suis contente que tu aimes Tina vu qu'elle est moi. En fait Tina et Hermione sont moi. Hermione c'est moi avant, Tina c'est moi après. Merci pour la review!

Pierre de lune : Comme tout le monde je suppose… Merci 


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour l'attente, mais ma cousine qui vient de Miami m'a accaparé tout mon temps! Alors me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'intention de la faire durer plus longtemps. Ce sera plus seulement sortir du silence mais aussi tous ce qui se passera après.

Chap 5.

Un silence de plomb se fit dans le salon. La haine d'Hermione disparut aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et ses pieds se mirent a trembler.

-Hermione qui t'as violé? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Hélaine.

-C'est Eddy Hélaine. Déclara d'une voix glaciale Tina.

« La vérité est dévoilé.

Et a quoi cela servira-t-il?

A rien

Ou peut-être…

A tout… »

La réaction d'Eddy ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux perdirent la lueur de triomphe et il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

-Je… je… je… Bégaya-t-il lamentablement.

-SORS DE CETTE MAISON! Hurla Michael en le saisissant par le col de chemise.

En 2 se secondes Eddy se retrouva dehors. Hélaine avait les yeux écarquiller de surprise, et l'air totalement ailleurs. Tina leva légèrement le regard et croisa les yeux de son autre frère. Samuel la regardait d'un air furieux. Ses yeux verts étaient sillonné d'éclairs furieux. Tina y lut un dégoût sans borne. Le choc la figea de surprise.

« J'ai vu le regard de son frère.

Qui semblait me hurler.

Sale garce, sale garce. »

Sans un mot de tristesse, sans un mot de compréhension, Samuel se leva d'un bond et partit. La porte sembla claquer un long moment. Hermione s'attendait a ce que quelqu'un parle. Quelqu'un sauf elle. Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait dit. Elle se leva a son tour et partit dans sa chambre en pleur, Tina sur les talons.

« Je leur ai dit.

Et ils n'ont rien fait. »

La brune se jeta sur son lit et se mit a pleurer. A gros sanglots furieux que tout le monde devait entendre. Mais, seule Tina resta a côté d'elle. Pleurant aussi fort qu'elle. Elles l'avaient dit. Elle l'avaient dit. Et personne ne leur parlaient. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur Michael Granger. Il s'assit près d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ce n'est pas votre faute?

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Elle pleura encore plus fort. Son corps était secoué de spasme furieux. Rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Et quand il posa son bras sur le dos d'Hermione, le brune se figea d'horreur. Son corps était si tendu que Michael essaya de la détendre en la massant légèrement. Il ne faisait que la tendre encore plus. La main de Tina se posa sur celle de Michael et elle l'enleva d'un mouvement brusque, ses yeux verts baissés. Tina pleurait moins qu'Hermione mais, le temps ne guérit en rien la blessure. Sans un mot de plus, Michael sortit de la chambre. Laissant sa fille et sa belle-sœur a leur malheur. Tina se coucha a côté d'Hermione et la serra contre sa poitrine.

-On l'a avoué Hermione, on est fortes. On la fait.

« Être forte?

ÊTRE FORTE!

Mais a quoi cela servait-il?

Alors que ceux qui devaient nous protéger.

Nous laissait tomber. »

Elle l'avait avoué. Elle l'avait fait et pourtant pourquoi sa mère n'était pas la? Pourquoi sa mère ne la consolait pas? Elle ne la croyait pas? Et si s'était juste un mauvais rêve? Et si elle était folle et qu'Eddy ne l'avait pas vraiment violé? Non Tante Tina… Tante Tina l'avait vécu elle aussi.

-On va prévenir tout le monde… on va pas le laisser continuer.

Tina essayait de les convaincre toutes les 2. Hermione pleurait fortement contre son épaule. Pourquoi ne se sentaient-elles pas mieux! Tina déglutit en se remémorant le regard de Samuel. Ce regard haineux.

« Était-ce ma faute s'il m'avait fait ça?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Le regard de son frère.

Me mettait au supplice.

Était-je une pute?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi Samuel avait-il réagit ainsi? Dieu qu'elle était bête. Il ne la croyait pas! Il ne LES croyait pas! Il faudrait qu'elles soient combien pour que Samuel daigne les croire! Un million! Un goût amère de colère envahit son corps.

« Tant de rancœur.

Dans ton cœur innocent. »

Si Samuel ne réagissait pas et même était en colère qu'est-ce qui lui disait que les autres ne seraient pas en colère aussi! Pourquoi devrait-elle leur dire a tous! Son regard tomba sur le regard secoué de spasme d'Hermione.

-Tout ira bien Hermione… tout ira bien…

-Tante Tina…

Hermione pleura encore longtemps jusqu'à s'endormir de tristesse. Tina se dégagea a regret de la jeune fille et partit dans la cuisine. Il était temps qu'elle parle a Hélaine de C.P.I.V.A.S, un centre d'aide pour les victimes d'agressions sexuelle. Elle retrouva Hélaine dans la cuisine entrain de couper une carotte. Une colère mal maîtrisé l'envahit. Sa FILLE pleurait dans sa chambre et Hélaine ne fichait rien!

-Hélaine.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Hélaine sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle.

-Ah Tina qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ce soir.

-Ta fille vient de te révéler qu'elle s'est fait VIOLER!

Elle n'entendit que le bruit d'un couteau qui hachait une carotte.

-Hélaine bordel!

-Pas de grossièreté dans cette maison.

-Ta fille c'est fait violer!

« Chacun pour soi.

Personne ne veut savoir les problèmes d'autrui.

Ils se disent qu'ils sont heureux dans leur vie.

Et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de d'autres problème. »

-Elle oubliera. Dit fermement Hélaine. Eddy ne reviendra jamais dans cette maison.

-Elle a besoin d'aide espèce de tarée! Elle n'oubliera JAMAIS! JE n'ai jamais oubliée et…

-Elle n'est pas toi. Ma Mione est forte. Elle passera au travers.

-MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS! Réveille toi! Il l'a violé, son oncle! Elle a peur de son père et si en plus elle ne peut pas compter sur sa propre mère qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver! Elle ne se confiera JAMAIS a son père!

Le dos d'Hélaine se raidissait un peu plus a chaque secondes.

-Je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

-Mais tu m'écoutes oui ou MERDE!

-Je t'entend très bien puisque tu hurles. Siffla Hélaine. Elle oubliera. Ma fille est forte.

« Chacun pour soi.

Même si c'est la famille.

Même si on l'aime a notre façon.

Ses problèmes sont ses problèmes. »

-Je parle Chinois ou tu le fais exprès! On ne peut PAS oublier ça! Tu dois l'aider!

-Ma fille est forte. Elle surmontera tout. Hermione est forte et elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

Tina aurait volontiers étripée Hélaine. Ses poings étaient si serrés que de petites plaques rouges s'étaient formés.

-Ta fille est forte. Toi tu n'es qu'une lâche.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Tu as pris combien de temps avant de l'avouer. Si tu n'avais pas pris autant de temps JAMAIS cela ne serait arrivé a Hermione.

Le coup porta au delà des espérance d'Hélaine. La femme se figea et se tourna lentement.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Je m'en fiche. N'essaye pas de me culpabiliser encore plus que je ne le suis déjà! Et surtout, tu m'entend bien, surtout ne met pas TA CULPABILITÉ sur moi!

-Va t'en de ma maison!

-Je suis la seule qui peut et VEUT aider Hermione!

-Hermione n'a pas besoin de toi n'y maintenant n'y jamais!

-Elle a besoin d'aide et puisque sa MÈRE ne veut pas l'aider je vais m'en occuper!

-Elle oubliera tu m'entend! Elle oubliera!

-C'est ce que tu souhaites…

Sans un mot de plus Tina tourna les talons.

-Va t'en!

-Je m'en vais chère grande sœur, je vais juste prendre mes affaires.

Et elle partit dans la chambre d'Hermione. La brune ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Sans un mot Tina prit un bout de papier.

« Va chez C.P.I.V.A.S on se retrouveras la-bas. »

Puis, elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

« Tu es si belle Hermione… comment aurais-je pu te résister? »

-NON!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant a la chamade, les yeux sillonnés de larmes. Elle alluma lentement la lumière en priant pour qu'aucuns hommes soient la. Sa prière fut exaucé et elle trouva la note de Tina. Son cœur se serra. Tina était parti… elle entendit alors des pas lourds se diriger vers sa chambre. Son cœur remonta vers sa gorge. Ses mains commencèrent a trembler. Une silhouette d'homme commença a apparaître. Hermione eut un haut le cœur.

-Je vous en supplie… Couina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle vit alors son père. Et elle ne se détendit pas. Bien au contraire. Celui-ci en la voyant réveiller sourit lentement. Puis, en voyant son regard de bête traquer, son expression devint beaucoup plus grave.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui…

Elle s'enfuirait s'il essayait de la toucher. Elle s'enfuirait en courant. Mais, son père s'assit sur la vieille chaise de son bureau et elle s'assit sur son lit.

-Tu peux tout me dire Hermione. Tout… je suis ton père. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

« Mon père.

Mon oncle.

Mon cousin.

Quel différence cela peut-il faire? »

-Ok…

-Tu ne me crois pas… Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Hermione. Jamais de toute ma vie. Je t'aime ma petite fille. Je veux t'aider.

-Ok…

Son père acquiesça et se contenta de la fixé. Des yeux si semblables au siens. De la même couleurs. De ce marron si profonds. S'était son papa… pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance!

-Il… il… il… il l'a fait avant il y a 2 semaines. Dans ma chambre…

« Les mots ne sortent pas.

Je veux qu'ils sortent.

Qu'ils s'envolent.

Qu'ils arrachent quelques larmes.

Un peu de compréhension.

Mais, ils ne sortent pas. »

-Je… il…

-Tu peux le faire Mione. Je suis la pour toi.

-Il est venu dans ma chambre vers 2 heures du matin. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me donner des cours de magie et moi comme une conne…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

-Je l'ai cru et j'ai souris en l'invitant a entrée. Il est entré et il a verrouillé la porte toujours en souriant.

Elle avait des sueurs froides juste en se rappelant de son sourire.

-Il a insonorisé la pièce et la il m'a prit par les épaules et m'a jeté sur le lit et… et… et…

-Arrête toi si tu ne peux plus ma petite fille.

Il semblait inquiet et en colère. Une colère si grande et étrangement elle emplit de joie Hermione. Si son père était en colère contre Eddy cela voulait dire que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Elle le vit alors comme son père. Et non comme Eddy. S'était son papa… son papa a elle. Sans un mot elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Ma chérie… il ne te fera plus jamais de mal…

A suivre…

Poèmes qui m'ont inspiré.

1) Chacun pour soi.

Personne ne veut savoir les problèmes d'autrui.

Ils se disent qu'ils sont heureux dans leur vie.

Et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de d'autres problème.

Chacun pour soi.

Pourquoi s'embêter avec une bête histoire d'agression sexuelle.

Alors qu'il est beaucoup plus aisée.

De toute oublier et de passer son chemin.

Chacun pour soi.

Même si c'est la famille.

Même si on l'aime a notre façon.

Ses problèmes sont ses problèmes.

Chacun pour soi.

Pourquoi s'embêter a pleurer.

Sur une histoire qui ne nous concerne pas?

Pourquoi faire attention a sa souffrance.

Alors qu'elle nous rend en même temps malheureux?

Chacun pour soi.

Mieux vaut jouer a l'autruche.

Et oublier la tristesse qui voile ses yeux.

Mieux vaut l'ignorer que d'éprouver de la pitié.

Chacun pour soi.

Pourquoi la consoler.

Alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'un jour elle cessera de pleurer.

Pourquoi la regarder souffrir.

Alors qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de passer son chemin.

Chacun pour soi.

A qui cela fait du tord.

Qu'on fasse l'ignorant.

Qui cela blesse-t-il alors que celle a qui on fait ça.

Ne nous dit rien et n'attend rien de notre part.

Chacun pour soi.

On n'a qu'a attendre qu'elle aille mieux.

Qu'elle sourit, même hypocritement.

Plutôt que de la consoler et d'entendre ses problèmes.

A quoi cela servirait-il?

Chacun pour soi.

2) La lâcheté se paie.

Comment ai-je pu oublier?

Ce moment qui me torture a l'instant.

Qui m'empêche de dormir le soir.

De toute évidence je l'avais bien cacher dans ma mémoire.

Comment ai-je pu faire semblant?

De ne pas être une victime.

De ne pas avoir été agressé par celui qui partage mon sang.

Comment ai-je pu lui inventer?

Cette excuse ridicule.

Et encore pire.

Comment ai-je pu croire cette excuse?

Je voulais y croire.

Désespérément.

Et maintenant je vois ce que j'étais.

Pathétique et misérable.

Et c'est cela qui me donne envie de hurler.

Me voiler la face comme le dernier des lâches!

Mais, ce qui fait le plus mal.

Et que j'ai été sans défense.

A sa merci comme une enfant.

Car, a 13 ans tu n'es plus une enfant.

Pas tout a fait une adulte.

Mais pas une enfant.

J'aurais pu hurler.

Me mettre a pleurer.

Partir en courant.

Mais, je suis resté la.

Figé comme une statue.

Avec la désagréable envie de vomir.

Et maintenant.

Tout ce que je peux faire.

C'est resté la.

A me fixer dans le miroir.

Avec haine et dégoût.

Réponses aux reviews :

Manolia : J'ai eu une envie de pleurer en lisant ta review. Je sais de quoi tu parles. Moi il m'a dit quand il m'a caressé pour la première fois. Quand je lui ai dit STOP, il m'a dit « Why you don't like it? » « Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas? » Je déteste cette phrase je la hais, je l'abhorre. S'était moi aussi mon cousin et moi aussi s'était la première fois de ma vie que je le rencontrais. J'avais 13 ans alors que lui en avait 19. Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Je déteste m'avouer que j'ai été impuissante. Impuissante contre lui. Et que je serais impuissante devant pas mal d'autre monde. Si tu veux me parler mon e-mail c'est madgique.

MJ : Désolé une de mes couz de Miami m'a vraiment accaparé…

Massaille972 : C'est pas une histoire inventé. C'est peut-être pas la même situation. C'est peut-être pas la même personne, mais, il y en a pleins qui le vivent de cette façon. Désolé je suis très sensible a ce sujet. Ta review me touche vraiment.

Estelle01 : Merci.

Sandra : Je suis Québécoise et je connais Guy Cloutier. J'ai même enregistré l'interview en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais, merci pour ton soutien.

Angel of shadow : Je ne suis pas aigre ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis même un peu fofolle comme on peut le voir dans mes fics. Mais, je n'aime pas que les gars m'approchent ce qui arrive des fois parce-que j'ai de gros seins. Tu es extrêmement courageuse. Tu m'impressionnes et je t'admire. Mais, je suis incapable de faire confiance a un gars. Je viens a peine de réussir a faire confiance a mon père.

lyy : Merci beaucoup!

Fifi Brindacier : Tu m'as donné une idée merci! Oui je vais la faire aller a Poudlard!

Lune d'Argent : Merci de ton soutien. Oui Hermione est moi et Tina est moi en fait je pense qu'elles sont toutes les victimes d'agressions sexuelles. La personne que tu connais, j'aimerais lui parler. Je pense que j'essaye de plus en plus de me convaincre que je ne suis pas seule au monde. Merci pour la review!

Delphine : Merci beaucoup et ça me dérange pas que tu publies mes poèmes. Je veux faire passer un message. Je veux aider ceux qui l'ont vécu parce-que moi on m'a aidé…

Thealie : Oui ce sont mes poèmes! Soulagée? Pas vraiment. Ça me rend triste. Mais, je le fais pour que ceux qui l'ont vécu le fasse aussi. Parce-que j'ai tout de même pris près de 2 ans pour l'avouer! Merci pour la review!

MJ : Oui ce sont mes poèmes! J'aime aussi beaucoup ce passage! Oui je l'ai vécu. Par mon cousin ce qui fait que je connais le sujet. Merci pour la review!

Pierre de lune : Merci de m'encourager me fait très plaisir! C'est pas facile d'aller au tribunal et de dire que oui lui m'a violé et oui je veux qu'il paie….

babar-inHogwards : Ben j'ai eu un petit problème parce-que il y a une de mes cousines qui est venu de Miami et qui m'a vraiment accaparé. Je voulais te dire que oui ça m'est arrivée. Je voulais te le dire dans le premier chapitre mais, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Mais, maintenant je comprend que je dois VRAIMENT sortir du silence. Merci pour la review!

sika.sika : Nan il l'a pas frappé. J'essaye de m'en tenir le plus a ce que j'ai vécu… Merci pour la review!

Diabella : Merci tu es vraiment gentille. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Et dit moi dès que tu vas publier ta fic j'adorais la lire!

Btinhinan : Je suis contente de t'avoir autant touché!

Colibri Noir : Je pense que personne ne s'en serait douté. Mes autres fics sont plus humoristiques que dramatiques il faut dire!La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est aider toutes celles qui ont vécu ça. Ne leur tourne JAMAIS le dos. Peut importe que ce soit ta meilleure amie ou ta pire ennemie. Tout le monde mérite de l'aide. Avouer est douloureux mais voir l'indifférence l'est encore plus.

Le Saut de l'Ange : Ne t'excuse pas on me dit toujours que je suis très susceptible. C'est très agaçant comme défaut. Tu sais les violeurs ne vont pas toutes leur vie en prison. Maximum 25 ans. A n'y rien comprendre… en tout cas merci pour la review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Salut a tous! Il est 5h58 du matin et je n'arrive toujours pas a dormir… Les Québécois comprendront car je suis allé voir Aurore, l'enfant martyr et la j'arrive pas du tout a dormir! En tout cas, je tiens a dire que cette fic va durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Jusqu'à Poudlard et même quand Hermione sera adulte.

Chap 6.

Hermione se réveilla au son de la voix de sa mère.

-Mione réveille toi!

-Hum…

-Aller debout fainéante!

La brune s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit. Son cerveau prit un certain moment a analyser ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se passer. Sa mère allait lui parler. Sa mère allait lui parler d'Eddy. Elle déglutit d'appréhension et serra les dents. Mais, le sourire joyeux de sa mère lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Bon j'ai pensé que nous devrions aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui! Après tout, c'est une magnifique journée! Regarde le soleil qui semble nous sourire gaiement! Aller va te préparer ma puce!

Puis, sans un mot de plus elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione a son désarroi. Mais que se passait-il? Sa mère attendait-elle a plus tard pour lui en parler? Sûrement… mais, elle ne comprenait nullement ce grand sourire. Pour une raison inconnu elle aurait voulu le lui arracher.

« Voir le bonheur.

Quand l'on vient d'avouer son malheur.

N'a rien de réconfortant.

Ou d'aidant. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa douche. En passant le savon sur sa poitrine, elle eut soudain un haut le cœur. De si gros seins. Une grimace de pur haine déforma son visage et ses yeux bruns se voilèrent de larmes. Elle prit sa poitrine a pleine mains avec l'envie de les enlever en tirant dessus le plus fort possible. S'était a cause d'eux si cela était arrivé! Tout ça s'était de leur faute! Tout ça s'était de sa faute…

« Un beau corps.

Un beau visage.

Quel est donc l'avantage de les avoir?

Si c'est pour en être dégoûter? »

Au bout d'un moment elle sortit de sa douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit le tiroir et y trouva… le rasoir de son père. La tentation était immense. Passé lentement le rasoir sur sa poitrine. Une paire de seins en sang n'avaient rien d'attirants non? Et puis elle le méritait! Pour avoir de si gros seins! Elle devait se punir, encore plus, comme Eddy l'avait fait… Le rasoir était a 5 millimètre de sa peau. Elle imagina alors la douleur. Sans un mot elle reposa le rasoir, dégoûtée d'elle même. Une lâche voilà ce qu'elle était! Une sale lâche qui voulait de l'attention! Une égoïste pathétique et minable! Elle n'était qu'une paire de seins! Rien d'autre… jamais…

« Elle venait de devenir l'objet.

Un objet de luxure.

Sans âme.

Sans émotion.

Juste un jouet. »

-Hermione tu sors! On n'a pas toute la journée!

-Ok.

Sa mère allait-elle lui parler dans le magasin? Ou dans la voiture? Ou arrivé a la maison? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire? Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Sa mère allait-elle comprendre? Sa mère allait-elle pouvoir l'aider? Sûrement… s'était sa mère non? Et si elle ne la croyait pas… non si elle ne la croyait pas, elle aurait dit a Eddy de revenir. Sa mère était la pour elle.

« Tant d'espoir.

Tant d'espérance.

Qui vont être déçu de manière horrible. »

Elle s'habilla d'un gros pull over vert forêt et d'un gros jeans. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et sortit dehors. Sa mère la regarda profondément choquée.

-Ben voyons Mione je t'ai déjà vu mieux habillée! Allez va te changer…

« Et exposé mon corps?

Non merci!

Je l'ai fait une fois.

Pas question de renouveler l'expérience! »

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Sa mère semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublier ce que Oncle Eddy… son cœur manqua un battement et des sanglots emplirent sa gorge. Elle se raisonna. Voyons comme si sa MÈRE allait oublier un truc pareille! Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vécu.

-Maman… je… j'ai… depuis que Oncle Eddy… Bégaya-t-elle misérablement.

-Aller va te changer Mione! Et pas de mot de protestation!

Le regard d'Hermione s'écarquilla de surprise. Elle jeta un regard troublé et triste a sa mère. Et se raisonna encore une fois. Elle avait tout simplement pas du l'entendre! Pas de quoi faire un drame! Elle exagérait tout le temps!

-Maman… depuis Oncle…

-Mione arrête de faire ta tête de mule va te changer!

« Je les ai regardé.

Les larmes aux yeux.

Me tourner le dos.

Et oublier mon malheur. »

Hermione déglutit avec peine et partit dans sa chambre. En ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Elle les essuya furieusement. Allons sa mère allait lui en parler elle n'avait qu'a attendre! Et puis sa mère ne s'en fichait pas! S'était sa mère non? Elle fouilla dans son armoire et faillit hurler en voyant LA robe. Ses mains se mirent a trembler et devinrent moites. Son teint pâlit dangereusement. Elle la sortit lentement de son tiroir. S'était une courte robe a bretelle noire. Simple et sexy. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait mis remontait a… 2 semaines. La robe s'échappa de ses mains et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Pleurant, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

«On se dit que c'est un détail sans importance.

C'est un habit franchement!

Et pourtant… »

Elle resta près de 20 minutes dans cette position, sanglotant… et attendant que sa mère vienne la consoler. Elle voulait sentir des bras compréhensif et féminin l'entourer. Elle voulait se sentir comprise et aimée… Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère ne venait pas! Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère ne la consolait pas? Était-ce sans importance qu'elle hurle et qu'elle pleure? Était-ce sans importance qu'elle se sente pourrir de l'intérieur! Était-ce sans importance qu'elle est envie de vomir juste en regardant son reflet! ÉTAIT-CE SANS IMPORTANCE! Était-elle sans importance…

« Je ne suis que moi.

Et moi je ne suis que rien »

-Mione, mon travail m'a appelé je dois partir d'accord! On se refera un shopping! Franchement prendre autant de temps pour choisir un robe! A plus ma puce!

Hermione resta dans sa position, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues brûlantes. Elle voulait Tina… elle voulait son papa… elle voulait sa maman… Au bout d'un moment, elle se rassit, et regarda la robe. Elle l'adorait tellement. Et maintenant juste sa vue la dégoûtait… sans un mot, elle prit sa baguette et la robe et sortit dehors. Ses yeux étaient étrangement vitreux. Elle jeta sa robe sur le parterre et pointa sa baguette.

-Inflammo.

La robe prit rapidement feu. Et Hermione la regarda flambée. Toujours aussi inexpressive. Ses yeux fixaient chaque cendres qui s'envolaient et chaque morceaux de tissus qui flamboyaient.

« L'oublie est l'une des meilleure chose au monde.

Mais, elle n'est pas une solution. »

Sa mère ne voulait pas l'aider… cette réalité lui fit l'effet d'un poignard empoisonnée en plein dans le cœur. Son père voulait l'aider… mais, il était un homme… il ne pouvait pas comprendre… et peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'il comprenne… Et Tina était loin… Tina était partie… et elle lui avait promis de la protéger! Ce mouvement de colère disparut aussitôt. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux et se rappela du petit mot. C.P.I.V.A.S… aurait-elle le courage? Le cœur dans la gorge elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et alla sur un site de recherche pour trouver leur numéro de téléphone. Lorsqu'elle le trouva son cœur manqua un battement. Ok… elle l'avait… et maintenant que faisait-elle? Sa main était posé sur le téléphone et hésitait.

« Le courage est une vertu.

Que beaucoup ne possède pas. »

« On doit se faire aider Hermione, pour s'en sortir! »

Personne ne pouvait l'aider… alors, elle allait devoir s'aider elle même… Elle souleva le combinée et composa le numéro. La sonnerie sonna une fois. Et elle raccrocha. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle l'entendait et qu'elle le sentait même dans son doigt! Ok… elle pouvait le faire… elle pouvait le faire… elle recomposa le numéro…

-Bonjour C.P.I.V.A.S entre-aide en quoi puis-je vous aider? Demanda une voix douce.

-Heu… je… j'ai…

Elle n'arrivait pas a le dire… Et si il s'en fichait comme sa mère…. Et si ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Et si cela ne servait a RIEN!

-Bonjour! Êtes-vous toujours la?

-Heu… oui… je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec quelqu'un je…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, soudain, sans raison, elle se mit a pleurer.

-Mon ONCLE M'A VIOLÉ! ET IL A VIOLÉ MA TANTE AUSSI ET MA FAMILLE SANS FICHE ET J'EN PEUX PLUS JE VEUX MOURIR!

« On ne pleure jamais sans raison.

On pleure quand on a mal.

On pleure parfois pour des raisons sans importance.

On pleure parfois quand les raisons sont capitales. »

-Tu peux me parler, ma petite…

-Il l'a fait une seule fois… juste UNE FOIS! Et la il est marié et ma mère s'en fiche et je sais plus quoi faire!

-On peut t'aider… il y a beaucoup de personnes très compétente ici…

-Je…

-Tu peux prendre rendez-vous… on peut t'aider je te le jure…

-Vous promettez?

Sa voix était aussi triste que celle d'un enfant. Et pourtant sa souffrance était adulte.

-Oui je promet. Ça prendra du temps. Mais, tu vois juste en nous appelant tu viens de faire un grand pas! Juste en composant ce numéro de téléphone tu montres que tu veux t'en sortir! Alors ton nom s'il te plait…

-Hermione…

-Bon Hermione demain a 16h est-ce bien?

-Oui… je peux venir avec ma tante…

-Bien sur! Tu peux même venir avec ton chien! Désolé blague nulle. Je t'attend avec impatience Hermione!

-Ok…

Puis, la brune raccrocha. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme semblait plus concernée que sa propre mère! Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la rancune commençait a envahir son âme… mais, elle ne remarquait rien. Elle reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tina.

-Hum? Demanda d'une voix endormie Tina.

-Salut.

-Mione! Bon, tu es fâchée contre moi mais, je n'ai rien fait, ta mère m'a mis joyeusement dehors!

La rancune d'Hermione commençait franchement a grandir a l'égard de sa mère.

« Quel poison est plus dangereux que l'arsenic?

Quel tragédie est plus horrible que les 7 plaies d'Égypte.

La rancune envers un membre de sa famille. »

-Bon, je n'étais pas fâchée.

-Si tu l'étais, moi je l'aurais été et tous être humain normal l'aurait été.

-Dis toi que je ne suis PAS normal.

-Bon d'accord… mais, tu étais fâchée!

-Non.

-Je l'entend dans le son de ta voix!

-Non.

-Ah tu vois j'entend encore le grondement de la rage!

-Non.

-Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule!

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Un petit sourire était apparus sur les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione. Cette joute ridicule commençait a l'amuser. Cela lui semblait si loin…

-Bon j'abandonne je suis trop vieille!

-Ok Grand-mère.

-Un peu de respect pour tes aînées!

-Je suis respectueuse.

-C'est ça et je suis le pape…

-Bénis sois-tu.

Un silence interloqué se fit a l'autre bout de la ligne. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Tina être interloquée ou parfaitement ridicule. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix de dire la raison pourquoi elle appelait sa tante.

-J'ai appelé C.P.I.V.A.S. On a rendez-vous demain.

-Ah. Super alors… on s'en sortira Hermione.

-Je viens de reprendre espoir…

-C'est bien. Bon la je dois y aller. Demain.

-Ah demain tante Tina…

Et le clic de la fin de la conversation se fit entendre. Hermione serra le téléphone contre son cœur. Elle se ferait aider et elle redeviendrait normal. Ensuite, elle déménagerait de chez elle et continuerait a voir son père sans jamais adressé un mot a sa mère.

A suivre…

Aucun poème pour ce chapitre, désolé. Mes autres poèmes sont pour des chapitres très spécifique. Par contre je vous met un poème d'un homme nommez Robert. Ce poème est superbe et exprime très bien ce qu'on peut ressentir au bout d'un moment.

1) Le temps arrange les choses!

Quelle connerie! Quel mensonge!

J'ai mal a n'en finir depuis longtemps.

Mais on m'a dit... attends tu verras, un jour tu iras mieux!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal!

On a abusé de mon corps d'enfant

et violé mon âme pure.

Où est-elle la justice supposée me protégé?

On m'a dit... sois patient et courageux, un jour elle fera surface!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal!

Quand je regarde dans le tunnel,

je n'y voie que la noirceur.

Où est-elle passé cette lumière que je suis supposé voir au bout?

On m'a dit... ne regarde pas à terre mais droit devant et tu verras!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal

Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment,

j'ai perdu confiance en moi-même.

Où est-il cet être dont je suis supposé découvrir?

On m'a dit... cherche à l'intérieur au plus profond de toi et tu trouveras!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal!

Un jour, j'ai voulu m'enlever la vie

et mettre fin à mon histoire.

Parce que la souffrance était trop grande.

On m'a dit... tu as le choix, le choix de vivre ou de mourir!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal!

Il y a des jours où je suis seul et je croie que personne ne me comprend.

Où sont passé mes amis et ma famille supposé être là pour marcher avec moi?

On m'a dit... c'est pas facile pour eux, ils ont besoin de comprendre

et d'apprivoisé la peur de l'inconnue!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal!

Robert,

23 novembre 1996

Réponses aux reviews.

AnneOnyme : Merci c'est gentil. Mais, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de ce coupée de ce sujet. C'est un peu comme la mère d'Hermione, mais toi au moins tu ne voiles pas la face. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que si quelqu'un te l'avoue tu ne lui tourneras pas le dos. Avouer c'est horrible mais, quand on a pour réponse de l'indifférence ou de l'ignorance c'est encore pire.

Massaille972 : Tu détestes la mère d'Hermione. Je comprend, j'ai longtemps détesté une bonne partie de ma famille car, eux ne valaient pas mieux qu'Hélaine. Mais, essayons de nous mettre un peu a leur place. Voir le malheur d'autrui les rend malheureux. Alors comment ne pas être malheureux en voyant leur malheur? On ignore leur souffrance. Ça ne fait pas d'eux des gens cruels juste des crétins. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je ne leur pardonne pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait mais, je vois qu'ils ont leur raison. Des raisons merdiques entre toi et moi mais des raison quand même! Merci pour la review!

MJ : Lol! Non je ne te prend pas pour une folle échappée d'un asile de fou! ( Ah moins que ce soit échappée ensemble.. hum… mystère, mystère!) Le père a, tu as raison, eu la bonne réaction. Hélaine est juste égoïste. Quand elle dit, ma fille est forte. C'est qu'elle ne veut pas l'aider car, voir la souffrance d'autrui fait toujours souffrir. En fait c'est ce que je crois. J'ai jamais fait ça. Mais, ma famille m'a fait ça. Ben a part ma mère. La seule qui m'a écouté. En tout cas, merci pour la review!

lyy : Merci c'est très gentil!

Microbe : Castration… je ne sais pas… j'ai pas un esprit spécialement vengeur et je dois te dire que j'ai déjà rencontré des violeurs. Je suis allée dans une prison avec C.P.I.V.A.S pour voir des violeurs et leur parler. Il y a de l'espoir. Ils peuvent changer. Tout le monde peut changer. Mais, c'est pas pour autant que je leur pardonne. Je leur en veux, je les hais, mais, je ne vote pas pour la castration. C'est s'abaisser a leur niveau. Je préfère les savoir rongé de remord. En tout cas Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Thealie : Je sais, mais il y en a qui le pense. Mon père par exemple m'en a beaucoup voulu de lui avoir dit seulement 2 ans plus tard. Et puis, il y a une autre de mes cousines qui a été agressé juste après moi… si je pouvais l'aider je le ferais mais, elle habite en Haïti… très énervant… Tu es la seule a ne pas être étonné. Ce qui fait que tu es lucide. Tout le monde croit que dès qu'une personne le dit forcément l'autre l'aide. Crois en moi expérience je le croyais aussi. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu ta lucidité, parce-que j'ai été cruellement déçu par, mes tantes qui vivent chez moi, mes cousins et cousines qui vivent chez moi, par mon père et la seule personne qui m'a aidé c'est ma mère. En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

Colibri Noir : Je croyais pas te rendre tellement malheureuse en écrivant cette fic. Je suis désolé. Ne t'en veux pas d'être protégé. Et puis ce n'est pas une affaire de protection. Je suis très protégé aussi. C'est juste qu'il y a des types cons et merdique qui font des choses pas correcte. Tu sais ce n'es pas évident de voir que quelqu'un a été violé ou agressé. La plupart se construisent une façade soit de joie soit de perpétuelle colère. Je connais, j'ai expérimenté les 2. Ne te sens pas coupable ce n'est pas évident! Tu n'es pas Dieu! Par contre si une victime te demande de l'aide fais-le sans hésiter! Merci pour ta review! Et je suis contente que tu sois si sensible, c'est rare de nos jours!

Zabou : On ne se moque jamais d'une prière. Et je suis très touchée. Et tu as raison, on ne sait pas ce que ça fait avant de l'avoir vécu. Mais, on peut s'en faire une petite idée sinon personne n'aurait pitié des victimes. Ils ne peuvent pas tout comprendre mais ils peuvent essayer. Je sais de quoi je parle. Merci pour ta prière ça me va droit au cœur et merci pour la review!

yoru-san : Hé ben… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser par le fait que tu pleures… Je pense que je vais dire que tu es quelqu'un de très sensible… Et tu as raison. Heureusement, que ça ne t'es pas arrivée. Il y en a beaucoup trop. Une de mois ça fait toujours plaisir! Le dire c'est horrible. Et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Je sais juste que j'arrivais pas le dire. Que ça sortait pas. J'avais honte mais, s'était beaucoup plus profond… s'était étrange maintenant que j'y pense… je sais juste que j'arrivais pas le dire sauf quand je pleurais! En tout cas, merci pour la review!

Stellmaria : Merci beaucoup! Tu sais… quand on a vécu ce genre d'affaire… on se dit que chacun a ses bons côtés… et ses très mauvais côtés… sur ce point Hélaine a été une TRÈS mauvaise mère. Mais, sur les autres points? Je sais de quoi je parle j'ai vécu ce genre d'indifférence. Mais, en y réfléchissant on essaye de se mettre dans leur peau. Et on réalise que ce ne sont que des égoïste peureux. C'est tout. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier leur bons côtés… Remonter la pente. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore remonter la pente. Enfin pas totalement… alors je ne sais pas. Mais, je sais que je vais la faire continuer jusqu'à Poudlard. Pour voir comment les personnes victimes agissent en société. Ça change dépendant de la personne mais tout de même… Merci pour la review!

hermione malefoy : Merci beaucoup!

Btinhinan : Pas tout le monde. Mais, beaucoup le feront. L'être humain est profondément égoïste. Faut jamais oublier ce détail. Merci pour la review!

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Dégoûte! Impressionnant… mais, c'est pas vraiment étonnant…. Mais, par contre de quel frère parlez-vous? Des 2? Merci pour la review!

Pierre de lune : Pas vraiment difficile de dire les sentiments d'Hermione… en tout cas, merci pour la review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Allo! Je sais fait assez longtemps mais, j'ai eu un mariage, pas de moi bien sur, mais de ma cousine alors le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant! Réponses aux reviews a la fin du chapitre.

Chap 7.

Non, elle n'irait pas. Hermione regardait les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner lentement. Non. Elle n'irait pas. Son cœur battait a la chamade et ses mains étaient moites de frayeurs et d'anxiété. Non, elle n'irait pas. Personne ne pouvait l'obliger a franchir cette porte. Elle n'avait aucune raison VALABLE d'y aller. Elle n'avait qu'a aller dans sa chambre, faire ses devoirs ou lire un bon livre. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'aller a se rendez-vous. Et puis, a QUOI cela servirait-il? Comment des personnes qui n'avaient certainement JAMAIS vécu ça pourrait l'aider? Ses personnes allaient sûrement faire des « hum, hum » pendant tout le long de la séance en ne l'écoutant qu'a moitié et en se demandant ce qu'il allait manger le soir venu! Qu'elle était idiote d'avoir seulement PENSER a aller voir un intervenant. Mais, était-elle FOLLE! En quoi cela allait-il l'aider? Et pourquoi ses personnes l'aideraient-ils? Ils n'avaient aucune raison de vouloir venir a son secours! Des bons samaritains… ridicule. Des sauveteurs du monde. Encore plus ridicule.

« Elle ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi l'écoutaient-ils?

Pourquoi la regardaient-ils pleurer en silence?

Pourquoi l'aidaient-ils?…. »

15h30…. Il était 15h30! Son cœur manqua un battement et elle essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur son gros pantalon. Mais… et si ils pouvaient l'aider? et si…. Non elle ne devait pas se faire d'idée! Si sa mère ne pouvait pas l'aider pourquoi des inconnues le feraient-ils! Un soupir désespéré franchit le capte de ses lèvres. Elle aurait tempêté. Se mettre a pleurer. Partir en courant. En demandant a tout le monde une explication…. Mais, elle ne le fit et se contenta de fixer la pendule. Tic tac tic tac. Ce bruit commençait franchement a lui taper sur les nerfs! Elle déglutit avec peine et se leva. Elle irait juste UNE FOIS. Juste pour voir. Elle ne croyait pas que cela l'aiderait! Non jamais….

« L'aide?

Quel connerie!

L'oublie?

Oh doux paradis…

L'écoute?

Quel mensonge!

La mort?

Oh chère délivrance. »

Mais, elle pouvait toujours essayé non. La main sur la poignée de porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Hermione ou vas-tu? Demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune se figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers son père, le cœur battant a la chamade.

-Heu…

« Quel honte d'avouer…

surtout a un homme.

Que l'on va

A un centre d'agression. »

-Alors ou vas-tu?

-Je… je … je sors avec des… amies…

Le visage de son père se fit très sceptique mais, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

-C'est bon file ma grande.

-Ok.

Et, elle partie sans demander son reste. Elle n'arrivait pas a le dire. Pourquoi devrait-elle le dire de toute façon! Qui cela regardait-il? Personne a l'exception d'elle même! S'était son histoire a elle et non a personne d'autre! Personne n'avait a savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête! Personne n'avait a lui demander comment elle se sentait! Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune compréhension! D'aucune aide! Elle n'avait besoin que d'elle même! En se souvenant de l'indifférence de sa mère, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais, elle les refoula rapidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa compréhension! N'y d'elle n'y de personne! Elle pouvait s'aider toute seule!

« Personne n'a besoin de personne.

Telle est la dure réalité de la vie. »

Elle se fichait bien qu'elle ne lui en parle pas! Elle se fichait bien qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé! Elle se fichait bien qu'elle ne la comprenne pas! Elle se fichait de tout et surtout de ça! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle! Elle n'avait besoin de personne!

« Je les déteste.

Je les abhorres.

Je refuse d'avoir besoin d'eux.

Jamais je ne leur accorderais encore ma confiance.

Plus jamais je ne ferais cette erreur. »

Si sa mère s'en fichait et bien elle aussi s'en fichait! Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa mère! Peut lui importait qu'elle avait toujours été une partie d'elle même! Elle s'en fichait! Alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle? Elle s'appuya sur un arbre et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle essaya encore de se convaincre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de compréhension. N'y d'amour. N'y d'aide. Elle n'avait besoin de personne! Elle pouvait se sauver! Elle pouvait être son propre héros!

« La solitude.

Est l'une des meilleure protection.

Et l'une des pires punitions »

Elle se remit a marcher en se promettant d'hurler a ses incompétents de C.P.I.V.A.S qu'ils ne savaient rien et qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'eux. Comme elle n'avait pas besoin de sa mère et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne! Elle arriva alors dans l'immeuble ou la jeune femme lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle sonna a l'appartement 321.

-Bonjour! Avez-vous rendez-vous?

-C'est Hermione.

-Rentre Hermione!

Et la porte s'ouvrit, et elle s'empressa de rentrer. Avant de faire demi-tour en courant. Les escaliers semblaient interminables. Elle se répétait toujours une seule phrase. « Je n'ai besoin de personne. » elle vit alors la réceptionniste qui lui fit un grand sourire bienveillant. Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid. Elle n'était pas bien disposé a l'égard des Cpivasiens. Mais, le sourire de la réceptionniste ne perdit pas en éclats. Elle était assez vieille dans la cinquantaine, de grands yeux bruns la regardait fixement.

-Salut Hermione! Tu as rendez-vous avec Janissa a 16h! Ta tante t'attend dans la salle d'attente! Viens je t'y emmène.

Et elles traversèrent une quantité de salle avant d'arrivé a la salle d'attente. Tina y était déjà effectivement. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur ses pieds et ses épaules étaient raides. Hermione sentit sa colère, sa rancœur et sa haine disparaître et elle se précipita vers sa tante. Celle-ci eut un léger sourire tremblant avant de laisser Hermione poser la tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue. Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois venue.

Elles restèrent silencieuse 5 minutes avant que la quinquagénaire revienne.

-Janissa vous attend dans son bureau.

Elles la suivirent et après un « Au revoir! » joyeux, la vieille réceptionniste les laissa devant une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux gris et a la chevelure noirs. Elle portait de petites lunettes fines autour de ses yeux légèrement étiré.

-Bonjour Hermione et…

-Tina.

-Et bonjour Tina, rentrez je vous en prie.

Elle les invita a s'asseoir sur des chaises assez confortables. Puis, elle s'assit en face d'elle et leur sourit. Pas d'un grand sourire dentifrice qui offusque la vue, mais d'un sourire calme, réconfortant. Hermione sentit un étau compressé sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait la? Mais que faisait-elle ici a regarder cette femme lui sourire? Elle devait partir!

-Nous savons toutes pourquoi vous êtes ici… et je veux vous dire avant de commencer que je vous trouve extrêmement courageuse d'être venue me voir. C'est un pas énorme qui demande beaucoup de courage. Vous êtes très courageuses…

-Même si cela m'a pris plus de 15 ans a venir vous voir? Demanda d'un ton peu amène Tina.

L'intervenante ne plissa même pas le regard en voyant ses yeux furieux… et emplis de culpabilité.

-Vous venez quand vous êtes prêtes et non sur commande. Mais, dites vous qu'au moins vous êtes venue.

-Ah ouais? Et même si part ma faute quelqu'un d'autre la vécu?

Hermione se figea. Tante Tina ne pensait pas VRAIMENT que tout était de sa faute!

« A quoi cela sert-il?

De se dire.

Qu'on aurait pu faire ça.

Qu'on aurait pu faire si. »

-Rien n'est de votre faute. Il a récidivé c'est de sa faute et non de la vôtre. Vous n'avez aucune responsabilité.

-Ah ouais! Et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme une salope ALORS! Hurla Hermione.

Pour une raison inconnu elle voulait ébranlée ce visage calme et serein, parce-que elle était totalement désemparée et malheureuse.

-Votre corps est souillée. Il l'a pris sans votre consentement. Vous ne l'avez pas incité.

-Vous n'étiez pas la a ce que je sache! Répliqua Hermione avec énervement. Et qui vous dit que je ne mens pas hein! Qu'EST-CE QUE ÇA POURRAIT VOUS FAIRE!

Janissa la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

-Je te crois. Je vous crois toutes les 2. Et si je fais ça, c'est parce-que ça me révolte de voir que des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des adolescents et peut importe qui se fasse volés sa vie, son bonheur par quelqu'un.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa compréhension. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son soutien. Alors pourquoi avait-elle un nœud dans la gorge?

-Non! Ça n'a aucun sens! Je suis sure que vous vous en fichez! Vous DEVEZ vous en fichez!

Sa mère sans fichait, une inconnue devez sans ficher. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce ne pouvait pas être normal! Tina s'était recroquevillé dans son coin et regardait le sol avec fascination. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je ne m'en fiche pas.

-SI VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ! Vous DEVEZ vous en ficher!

« Ma famille m'a ignoré.

Oublié.

Et passablement dégoûté de la nature humaine.

Alors pourquoi oh nom de Dieu!

Une parfaite inconnue se préoccuperait plus de moi.

Que ceux qui partage mon sang! »

-Je ne m'en fiche pas. Il y a peu de personne qui s'en fiche.

-SI IL Y EN! Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ELLE!

-De qui tu n'as pas besoin?

-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE MA MÈRE!

« Oh combien de fois n'ai-je pas hurlé cette phrase.

Et combien de fois n'ai-je pas pleuré en la disant.

Et combien de fois ai-je su combien j'avais tord… »

Tina tressaillit et ses yeux emplis de larmes se voilèrent de rage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette pétasse!

-ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT!

Sa colère disparut alors. Ses yeux perdirent cette lueur de haine et son visage devint triste. Tellement triste…

-Elle n'a rien fait du tout…

Tina la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Janissa attendit en silence, son visage toujours aussi impassible mais non dénoué d'émotion. Hermione se tourna alors vers elle.

-Désolé.

-C'est normal. Écoute Hermione, ta… mère, ne fait peut-être… pas grand chose mais, moi je suis la pour t'écouter et te conseiller.

-En quoi vous aller nous conseiller alors que vous n'avez pas vécu ça? Demanda avec scepticisme Tina.

-J'ai rencontré tant de personne agressé, violés, touchés la plupart du temps par des gens qu'ils connaissaient très bien, des pères, des oncles, des cousins, des frères, des beaux-pères et je l'ai aide du mieux que je peux et ils réussissent a sans sortir. Vous pouvez tout me dire.

Tina déglutit avec peine alors qu'Hermione baissait le regard.

-Mon… mon… mon frère m'a violé de l'âge de 11 ans jusqu'à mes 14 ans…Il me le faisait pas souvent juste quand il le pouvait et les occasions étaient assez rares. Mais quand il le pouvait s'était…

Hermione sentit un frisson d'horreur lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Tina se tortillait les mains en regardant partout sauf le regard compréhensif de l'intervenante.

-Il me disait toujours que j'étais très belle et très sexy. Il trouvait ça… drôle quand un autre garçon me trouvait très belle. Il m'interrogeait tout le temps sur « est-ce que j'avais un petit ami? » ou bien « qui t'intéresse? ». Il était vraiment gentil et j'arrivais tout simplement pas a croire qu'il me faisait ça. J'oubliais qu'il me violait jusqu'à la fois prochaine…

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et planta pour la première fois ses yeux verts dans ceux gris de Janissa.

-Je croyais que s'était de ma faute et il me le disais. Enfin plutôt me le sous-entendait.

Une profonde inspiration.

-Tu es tellement, tellement belle. Pas étonnant que tu es tant de prétendants. Magnifique. Tu es magnifique. Comment un homme saint d'esprit ne voudrais pas te toucher?

La tête entre les mains, elle se mit a pleurer encore plus. De longs sanglots secouaient son corps graciles. Ses longs cheveux châtains recouvraient une partie de son visage. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, en pleurant elle aussi.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Tina. C'est pas comme si il était laid! Il avait plein de belles filles qui lui couraient après! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça! Pourquoi putain POURQUOI!

Janissa croisa les mains et regarda les yeux embués de Tina.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il l'a fait?

Hermione déglutit avec peine et regarda ses seins avec dégoût.

-Parce-que on était… bien formés… Murmura-t-elle.

-Parce-que on était belle et sexy. Déclara en même temps Tina. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler parce-que notre corps l'attiraient beaucoup…

Janissa acquiesça légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il pouvait se contrôler. Tout le monde le peut. Il l'a fait pour une seule raison.

Elle plongea son regard d'abord dans celui de Tina ensuite dans celui d'Hermione.

-Parce-qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Il l'a fait car vous étiez jeune, sans défense devant lui. Il l'a fait parce-qu'il POUVAIT le faire.

A suivre…

Un poème qui n'est pas écrit par moi j'en ai peur.

1) La femme,

Tous les atouts sont sur elle

Qui se voit a première vue,

Mais trop dévoilé

Font d'elle une traînée

Souvent prise pour un objet sexuel

Lorsqu'elle veulent se faire belle,

Je lance un coup de gueule

A ces hommes sans cœur

Ceux qui se donnent du plaisir

En abusant des femmes

Dont après le seul souci de celle-ci

Sera de rendre l'âme

Une vie brisée

Ne peut recommencer

Leur avenir a été volé

Par des hommes sans pitié

Qui se disent désolé

Désolé de quoi?

D'avoir abusé d'une enfant,

Une jeune fille ou une maman?

Peut importe, elles ne sauront plus aimer

Et attendront longtemps avant d'être aimé

Pourtant la femme est une personne qui

Est remplie de charme et de douceur

Elle a la chance de donner la vie

Pour un bonheur infini

Qui la suivra toute sa vie.

Mais a cause de vous ce charme sera fini.

2) Pourquoi moi!

Quand il a osé faire ça

Avait-il compris déjà

Que je ne dirais de tout ça

Que je garderait cela en moi

Que j'aurais honte d'en parler

Que j'aurais peur d'avouer

Je ne voulait pas le dénoncer

Comme si je le prenais en pitié

Mais cette personne doit payer

Pour ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer

Parce que j'ai été violée, blessée et souillée

Pourquoi tout ça est arrivé

Pourquoi ce drame s'est passé

Je suis encore bouleversée

Juste au fait d'en parler

Cette blessure est gravée en moi

Et jamais elle ne cicatrisera

Je ne voulait pas le dénoncer

Comme si je le prenais en pitié

Mais cette personne doit payer

Pour ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer

Parce que j'ai été violée, blessée et souillée

Je me suis si souvent blâmée

Je me disais l'avoir mérité

Je ne cessais de me culpabiliser

Mais j'ai compris après tant d'années

Que je devais arrêter de m'accuser

De ce qui est arrivé. . .

Réponses aux reviews

Andryade : Merci tu es vraiment gentille. Moi aussi je croyais ça! Tout le monde croit ça! Mais, j'ai été cruellement déçu. Mes tantes qui sont avec moi tous les jours n'ont rien fait. Jamais un mot a propos de ça. Jamais un « ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Jamais un « Je serais toujours la si tu as besoin de mon aide ». Jamais, ma cousine m'a royalement laissés tombé, alors que je la considère comme ma sœur! Elle est plus jeune que moi de 2 ans mais je croyais pouvoir compter sur elle surtout qu'elle était la quand c'est arrivé. Non ne pense pas qu'elle était LA mais, elle était dans la maison tu comprends? Enfin peut importe… Tu as raison c'est presque pire. Ou même a égalité. Parce-que ça prend tellement d'effort pour le dire, l'avouer a quelqu'un! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette personne, elle fait RIEN! Oh j'ai tellement haït ma famille pour ça. Vraiment haït… enfin peut importe… égoïstement… c'est bien que tu ne veuilles pas être violés ou agressés ou peut importe. C'est normal franchement qui voudrait l'être! Je sais, après tout j'ai été une victime mais avant j'étais une « ignorante ». quand tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce que ça fait tu te dis que c'est triste, tu te dis pauvre petite. Après tu passes a autres choses. Tu ne comprend pas pourquoi les victimes se sentent coupable, tu te dis hein elles sont ben connes! En tout cas… c'est horrible et je suis heureuse que ça te sensibilise. Fait lire cette fic a un maximum de personnes. Je veux sensibilisé pour ne pas que des personnes fasses comme la mère d'Hermione inconsciemment. Ma cousine faisait ça inconsciemment après tout…

Massaille972 : Oui ça donne la force de s'en sortir en voyant que des personnes nous aide. Merci pour la review!

Delphine : Merci pour la review! Heu j'ai essayé d'aller sur ton blog mais ça marche pas! C'est http/spaces. Ou il manque quelque bout? Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'écris cette fic pour faire comprendre a ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécu qu'est-ce que ça fait et qu'il faut aider celles et ceux qui l'ont vécu, je sais de quoi je parle… La réaction de la mère d'Hermione. Non ce n'était pas la réaction de ma mère. Mais de toute ma foutue famille a part ma maman. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis la « mère » parce-que une mère c'est super important et que ça équivaut a toute ma famille. Et a beaucoup de mes amies. A part ma best et une de mes bonnes amies. Il y en a qui s'en fous tout simplement. Il y en qui veulent pas en entendre parler parce-qu'ils aiment vivre dans une petite bulle rose. Il y en a qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre alors ils préfèrent ne rien dire. Et il y en a qui s'énerve comme mon cher papa de merde. T'imagine il a essayé de me monter contre ma mère l'imbécile! Mon père il déteste ma mère tu vois alors il a essayé de profiter de mon malheur pour me monter contre elle. Brillant non? En tout cas… Je sais ce que tu veux dire. La confiance se mérite. Tu es méfiante ce qui est bien. Enfin d'après moi. Si j'avais été méfiante rien ne me serait arrivé… tu peux te confier a moi. C'est pas comme si j'allait aller le dire a tout le monde!

Babar : Lol! Non pas de grands secrets a l'horizon! Juste de la lâcheté et de l'égoïsme! Et j'essaye de me tenir le plus a mon histoire alors pour moi C.P.I.V.A.S a été d'une très grande aide. Alors pas de méchante pas belle a l'horizon lol! Merci pour la review!

Angel of shadow : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta cousine. Toi tu n'arrives pas a comprendre que la famille se détourne de son sang, moi j'arrive pas a croire que le jury est crut le père… il y a tellement de merde dans ce monde c'est pas croyable. Les larmes aux yeux… je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire pleurer… Moi toute ma famille c'est détourné de moi a part ma mère. Et mon père a essayé de me monter contre ma mère en me disant que tout était de sa faute. Il est con pas vrai? J'étais trop triste pour l'envoyer chier en tout cas… en tout cas… Tu as bien fait de l'obliger a le dire. Plus on attend, plus il peut récidiver. La preuve, mon cousin a récidivé sur une autre de mes cousines qui était handicapé mental… c'est ça qui m'a fait le haïr. C'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais une victime et je me suis sentit très mal… si je l'avais dénoncé rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Donc tu as bien fait. Confiance aux hommes. Ben peut-être. Merci pour la review!

Lune d'Argent : Tu as raison elle est conne, et surtout lâche et égoïste… Je sais, après cette je sais pas trop comment le nommer, j'a arrêté de leur faire confiance et je ne leur parle que de sujet anodin. Ma famille s'est détourné de moi, a part ma mère. Oui, tu as raison on reconnaît qui nous aideras dans toutes les situations et les cons qui ne nous aideront jamais. Merci pour la review me fait très plaisir!

Thealie : Oui elle a fait les premiers pas. Est-ce que ça t'es arrivé a toi aussi? Désolé, je devais te poser cette question… Ça fait plusieurs chapitre que j'essaye de ne pas te demander mais, je sais pas je voudrais savoir, c'est étrange de savoir qu'on est pas seules au monde… Merci pour la review!

Btinhinan : Pour être dégoûtant c'est dégoûtant! Oui il y en a qui croit des conneries pareilles! Merci pour la review!

Colibri Noir : Pauvre toi… ne dis pas ça. Tu as été victime d'exhibitionnisme et je comprend que ça te traumatise. Tout ce qui nous traumatise est grave. Parce-que c'est l'effet que ça fait a la personne qui importe! Après… j'avais surtout peur et je voulais surtout oubliée… me dire que s'était un cauchemar… en tout cas… Merci pour la review!

Sweety-Witches : Merci beaucoup et je sais que c'est bien d'écrire cette fic! C'est pour la bonne cause! Merci!

Zabou : Je sais et parfois je n'arrive même pas a écrire une phrase de cette fic car je pleure. C'est assez étrange… Je pense que je ne m'attendais pas a avoir beaucoup de reviews… je sais pas il y a plein de fic ou Drago viole Hermione. Personnellement je déteste ses fics car, après Hermione tombe amoureuse de Drago et elle lui dit c'est pas grave j'aimais ça. Tellement merdique… Ça paraît qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent… Je déteste vraiment ça. C'est injuste mais ça m'énerve. Si tu ne l'as pas vécu au moins soit réaliste bordel de merde! Désolé… en tout cas merci pour la review! «Écoute tu peux me parler de tes problèmes… peut-être même que je les ai vécu… j'ai vécu beaucoup de chit dans ma vie. Et je peux essayer de te comprendre. Je peux et je veux t'aider…

MJ : J'ai compris. Je vais faire un Drago/Hermione. Contente ma chouette? Je le fais pcq nous 2 on s'est échappé de l'hôpital! Lol! Je suis pas forte. Je ne suis pas la seule a avoir dénoncé un agresseur et j'a fait l'autruche pendant près de 2 ans alors… En tout cas merci pour la review!

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Beaucoup aurait piqué une crise d'hystérie lol! Ce qui est très bien. Je suis forte? Je crois pas… je suis normale et crois moi j'ai été très lâche avant…

Microbe :Hé merde! Quel con! Comment est-ce qu'il a osé! Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Je déteste déjà l'ami bordel! Mais quel con de chez con! J'arrive pas a y croire. Me rappelle mon cousin, il s'est excusé t'imagine! EXCUSÉ! Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose dans ma foutue vie! En tout cas… je suis tellement désolé pour toi et pour ta famille. Ça devait être dure… la mort est très difficile a accepté mais, en plus quand c'est un homicide ou un meurtre… Tu peux me raconter ta vie, même tes vies antérieurs! Ça me dérange jamais!

BoB Chiri : Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! 


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour a tous… je sais ça fait longtemps… je suis désolé… au début je n'ai pas pu continuer car j'étais en punition… mais après j'ai eu… comment dire… une espèce de mini dépression nerveuse. Je pleurais tout le temps et s'était vraiment pas extraordinaire… mais maintenant je suis prête a continuer! Réponses aux reviews a la fin du chapitre!

Chap 8.

-Parce-qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Il l'a fait car vous étiez jeune, sans défense devant lui. Il l'a fait parce-qu'il POUVAIT le faire.

Un silence pesant se fit autour d'Hermione. Les mots prirent un temps pour aller dans son cerveau. Il l'avait fait… il l'avait fait… juste… comme ça… juste parce-qu'il POUVAIT le faire? S'était IMPOSSIBLE! On ne faisait pas quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi… Elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant de ses mains baladeuses, errant sur son corps lui prenant son innocence sans aucune vergogne.

« Je n'étais rien.

Nous n'étions rien. »

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça juste comme ça! Juste parce-qu'elle était une fille et lui un garçon! Ce n'était pas possible! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Il avait fait ça parce-qu'elle l'attirait! Parce-qu'elle n'était qu'une garce qui s'habillait trop décolleté! Il ne lui aurait pas fait ça si elle s'était habillé d'un gros chandail informe et d'un pantalon beaucoup trop grand! Il n'aurait pas fait ça si elle s'était habillée avec un peu de pudeur! Non il n'avait pas fait ÇA juste comme ça! Il n'avait pas fait ça juste parce-qu'il pouvait le faire! Il n'aurait pas pris son innocence, ignorer ses hurlements et ses pleurs juste parce-qu'il avait eu envie de se faire une fille. NON!

« Il a pris notre innocence.

Juste parce-qu'il pouvait le faire.

Nous n'étions rien.

Excepté un objet de plaisir.

Sans volonté.

Sans âme. »

-Vous mentez! Siffla-t-elle. Je… c'est impossible!

Elle ne pouvait pas juste être… juste être… aussi peut importante!

« Suis-je donc si peu importante?

Suis-je donc si insignifiante? »

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Non! Elle avait du faire quelque chose! Faire quelque chose pour l'attirer! Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler! S'était pour ça! Uniquement pour ça!

-Avait-il donc si peu de cœur! Demanda en hurlant Tina. Se fichait-il de nous a ce point!

Les mains d'Hermione se mirent a trembler. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle pleurait. Il n'avait pas pu prendre sa virginité, sa pudeur, et même peut-être son âme juste comme ça… elle n'était donc rien? Rien du tout… juste une paire de seins et un sexe. C'est tout ce qu'elle était? C'est tout ce qu'elle serait?

-Pour eux tout est une question de pouvoir. Mais, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes importante! Lui était plus fort que vous mais, vous êtes très importantes.

Non… non… elle n'était pas importante. Elle n'était rien… rien du tout…

-Hermione… souffla Janissa. Votre oncle est le monstre… pas vous.

-Je… je… je ne suis rien.

« On pourrait me traiter de pauvre petite chose.

De pauvre petite fille.

Peut-être encore auriez-vous raison.

Mais,

Moi je ne vois qu'une chose.

Qu'une garce aux gros seins. »

-Non HERMIONE NOUS SOMMES QUELQUE CHOSE! NOUS SOMMES DES ÊTRES HUMAINS! NOUS SOMMES IMPORTANTES!

La brunette ne répondit rien. Il avait pris son corps… juste comme ça… il avait brisé sa vie… juste comme ça… il l'avait rabaissé au rang d'objet… juste comme ça… elle sentit la main de sa tante s'abattre sur son épaule, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

-Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas continuer.

Puis, elle se leva sans demander son reste. La vieille secrétaire lui souhaita une bonne journée auquel elle ne répondit pas, même pas par un regard noir. Elle sortit en courant. Elle courait, mais, elle ne savait pas ou. Elle voulait fuir. Mais, il la rattrapait. Toujours… des flash insupportables envahissait son âme. Lui coucher sur elle. Lui la caressant. Elle hurlant « Non! » puis, ne disant plus rien au bout d'un moment. Pleurant silencieusement.

« On pourrait me traiter de garce.

De fille facile.

Parce-que j'ai préféré me plonger dans un monde rien qu'a moi.

Plutôt que de hurler LÂCHE MOI! »

Et elle pleurait encore. son cœur ne supportait plus. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Puis, décida. Elle pouvait rester la. A attendre qu'une voiture la prenne. Si elle mourait, s'était fini. Elle n'aurait plus a supporter ses cauchemars. Elle n'aurait plus a supporter sa honte, sa douleur, son impuissance. Elle n'aurait plus rien a supporter. Elle n'avait qu'a attendre.

« J'ai envie de mourir.

De prendre un couteau et d'en finir. »

Elle vit alors au loin la lumière d'une voiture. Ça y est. Ça allait finir. Plus de douleur. Plus de honte. Plus rien… mais… et Tina…et son père et tout ceux qui l'aimaient… Est-ce qu'ils seraient tristes? Est-ce qu'ils pleureraient? Avait-elle un avenir? Si elle restait vivante… aurait-elle des enfants? Non ça jamais… mais, elle pourrait en adopter… est-ce qu'elle devait mourir? Est-ce qu'elle devait en finir? Tina… papa.. maman? Non sa mère sans fichait… sa mère sans fichait totalement. Mais, tout le monde? Tout le reste? Et Pattenrond? Personne ne lui donnerait sa pâté… elle pouvait être utile… peut-être juste un peu. La voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus. Hermione ferma un moment les yeux et partit en courant.

« Mais,

Il y a toujours quelque chose pour me retenir. »

Des heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne revienne chez elle. Sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Ou étais-tu passée jeune fille! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

-J'étais sortie.

-Et ou ça!

-J'étais sortie c'est tout ok!

-Non! Je veux savoir ou tu étais jeune fille et maintenant!

-De quoi tu te mêles!

Elle regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux, se demandant quel effet cela lui ferait d'entendre sa fille dire qu'elle était aller voir une travailleuse sociale. Elle eut une grimace de colère.

-Je suis allée voir C.P.I.V.A.S.

-C'est quoi?

-Centre de Prévention et d'Intervention pour les Victimes d'Agression Sexuelle.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

-Ah. Alors que voudrais-tu manger ce soir? J'ai pensé faire des lasagnes mais, si tu veux manger autres choses tu me le dis! et..

Mais, Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment elle allait. Peut-être aurait-elle du se laisser mourir. Juste pour que sa mère réagisse. Qu'elle comprenne. Et qu'elle soit rongée par les remords. Elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête a ses pensées. Depuis, quand était-elle aussi… aussi… cruelle. Pourquoi voulait-elle que sa mère souffre. Souffre comme elle avait souffert. Sa mère ne lui devait rien. Rien du tout. Elle n'était pas obligé de l'aider.

« De quel droit est-ce que je me permet de me fâcher.

Contre eux.

Ils ne me doivent rien.

Mais pourtant.

Je les hais avec toutes la force de mon âme. »

-Je dois aller faire mes devoirs.

-Tu ne les as pas encore fait? Franchement Hermione! Tu sais très bien.

-Ok j'ai compris.

Puis, elle partit sans un mot dans sa chambre. En s'asseyant dans son lit elle eut l'impression de faire un bond dans le passer. Elle entendait les bruits de pas, léger mais néanmoins grinçant, qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Le son de la poignée de porte qui tournait lentement, pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille. Et puis soudain, lui.

-Suffit!

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura. Encore. n'en aurait-elle jamais assez! Ne pleurerait-elle jamais assez! Il lui avait enlevé son innocence… comme ça… juste comme ça. Il lui avait fait réaliser l'égoïsme de sa mère et détruit ses illusions sur « tout le monde, il est beau, gentil et compréhensif »… juste comme ça. ELLE NE MÉRITAIT PAS ÇA! Ou… peut-être le méritait-elle…

« On pourrait me traiter de lâche,

D'idiote

Ou même de pauvre tâche.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je le sais déjà… »

Ou était donc passer son sang courageux! Devait-elle s'effondrer a chaque coups durs de la vie! Ou était passé son intégrité! Qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut! Ou était passé les gens qui étaient supposés nous aimés! Ou était passé son insouciance de jeune fille! Tout était partit! TOUT! Elle n'était plus qu'une chose qui pleurait. Pleurait tout le temps!

« Ce qui ne nous tue pas…

Nous rend plus fort.

Je me sens aussi faible qu'un bébé.

J'ai l'impression…

D'avoir tout vu.

Tout vécu. »

-J'AVAIS DIT NON! J'AVAIS DIT NON!

Elle avait dit NON! NON! NON! NON! NON! Il ne l'écoutait pas! Il ne l'écoutait pas! Pourquoi! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas!

« Il l'a fait parce-qu'il pouvait le faire. »

NON! NON! NON! Elle était donc si insignifiante! Parce-qu'il pouvait le faire! Juste pour ça! Il avait donc pu ne pas le faire! Mais, il l'avait fait juste parce-qu'il POUVAIT le faire! Elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un mais est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait! S'était… S'ÉTAIT INJUSTE!

« Il n'est écrit nul part

Que l'être humain a droit aux bonheur.

Alors pourquoi hurlons nous tous.

LA VIE EST INJUSTE! »

Non ce n'était pas injuste! Elle l'avait cherché! Elle s'était habillée d'une manière indécente! Elle se collait contre lui avec ses gros seins sans jamais pensé ne serait-ce que 2 secondes qui voudrait les toucher! Elle l'avait mérité! NON! NON! NON! Elle avait dit non! Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pleurant toujours plus fort. Elle était perdue! Le méritait-elle oui ou merde!

« Ce n'est jamais terminé.

Car il est la a me torturer le soir.

Vous ne savez rien de mes cauchemars »

Oui! Non! Oui! Non! Tout était en conflit! Elle avait aimé Eddy! Il lui donnait des bonbons quand elle était petite! La chatouillait les pieds en souriant gaiement! Lui racontait des histoires pour s'endormir! Lui disais des blagues quand elle était triste! Il ne pouvait pas tout a coup vouloir détruire sa vie juste parce-qu'il pouvait le faire! S'était incompréhensible! Elle sentit une de ses mains monter sur sa cuisse et la stoppa de l'autre.

-J'AI DIT NON!

Elle se souvint de sa main pressant sa poitrine. De son sourire lubrique.

-J'AI DIT NON!

De sa main montant sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle se figeait d'effroi.

-J'AI DIT NON!

« Pauvre petite fille, elle n'a pas mérité ça.

Je ne suis plus petite.

Il me la volé mon innocence.

J'ai appris trop tôt la laideur du monde »

Elle se leva de son lit et se trouva pile devant le miroir. Et elle y vit son reflet. Sa poitrine généreuse. Sa taille mince. Son visage aux traits ravagées de larmes.

-RAH!

Elle prit un bibelot et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le miroir. Il se brisa dans un bruit grinçant. Toujours en pleurs, elle prit un des morceau de vitre et monta son chandail. Elle y écrivit ce qu'elle pensait.

-Je…

Les 2 lettres marquèrent son ventre blanc alors que son corps faisait un spasme de douleur.

-Me…

Elle grinça des dents.

-Hais.

Elle jeta le bout de vitre et prit sa baguette.

-Reparo.

Son miroir reprit sa forme originel. Et elle les vit. Ses trois mots. Je me hais. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son ventre plein de sang. Je me hais.

« Je me déteste, je me hais.

Mon corps est souillé. »

Elle rabaissa son chandail, la respiration haletante. Les larmes coulants toujours sur ses joues pâles.

« J'ai peur de moi même.

J'ai peur que pendant un moment de folie.

Je finisse par en finir. »

Soudain, elle entendit des coups de bec a sa vitre. Elle se tourna d'un bond et vit un hibou. Un hibou de Poudlard. D'un pas mécanique, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et décrocha la lettre. Elle avait oublié… elle avait oublié qu'elle retournait a Poudlard dans une semaine…elle allait retourner dans son école… elle avait peut-être juste besoin de changer d'environnement. Et puis, elle allait revoir ses amis. Ron et Harry… Ron et Harry… 2 garçons… ses mains se mirent a trembler et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle devenait folle. S'était Harry et Ron! S'était Oncle Eddy…

« La naïveté n'a rien de charmant.

Ce n'est qu'une longue marche funèbres.

Qui nous mène droit vers la prison de la déception »

S'était ses amis! Elle leur avait toujours fait confiance! Ils n'étaient pas Oncle Eddy! Ils ne l'étaient pas… Mais… si ils l'étaient… NON! NON! NON! Elle ne pouvait pas penser que… mais, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'oncle Eddy… elle n'avait qu'a s'habiller avec de très gros chandail et sa jupe lui arriverait plus bas que les genoux! Et elle porterait de très gros bas collant! Comme ça ils ne seraient pas tentés par une garce dans son genre. Elle ouvrit sa lettre.

« Chère Mademoiselle Granger,

Ici Minerva McGonnagall. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que serez préfète en chef cette année. Votre homologue masculin est Drago Malfoy. Si joint vous trouverez votre badge de préfète.

Avec toutes mes salutations.

Minerva McGonnagall, directrice Adjointe de Poudlard. »

Drago Malfoy. Hermione sentit une immense boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle allait partager la même salle que Drago Malfoy. Un garçon… ses mains se mirent a trembler de plus belle. Non… elle s'arrangerait pour que Malfoy, Harry et Ron et aucun garçon de l'école la trouve attirante. Ses énormes seins allaient disparaître sous d'énorme couches de vêtements! Personne, plus personne ne serait tentés par une salope dans son genre!

« On pourrait me traiter de pleins de noms.

De centaines

De milliers.

Et peut-être auriez-vous tous raison.

Mais,

La seule chose dont vous ne pourrez plus jamais me traiter…

C'est d'innocente. »

-Hermione, téléphone pour toi! Déclara sa mère en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille prit le téléphone de sa chambre.

-Allo?

-Mione? C'est Tina! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi! Ou étais-tu passée? Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite! J'avais si peur!

-Je suis… je suis… désolé.

Sa voix se brisa, lamentablement.

« On pourrait me traiter de pauvre petite chose.

De pauvre petite fille.

Peut-être encore auriez-vous raison.

Mais,

Moi je ne vois qu'une chose.

Qu'une garce aux gros seins.

Incapable de surmonter son malheur.

Se laissant aplatir par les catastrophes de sa vie »

-Je ne pouvais pas supporter… je ne pouvais pas… il l'a fait… juste comme ça… c'est impossible!

Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Je n'en sais rien Mione… plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que c'est possible. Nous ne sommes pas des vélane Mione. Et Eddy n'est pas laid. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle fille. Alors pourquoi nous?

-Tina… je ne peux pas l'accepter… pas encore… j'en suis incapable. Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé… ça fait 15 ans que ça m'est arrivé Hermione… et j'ai encore si mal…

« Le temps arrange les choses!

Quelle connerie! Quel mensonge!

J'ai mal a n'en finir depuis longtemps.

Mais on m'a dit... attends tu verras, un jour tu iras mieux!

Oui... mais en attendant, j'ai mal! »

-J'ai mal a n'en plus finir Hermione. Mais, on doit être forte. On n'a pas le choix.

-Tu aurais fait une merveilleuse… Griffondor. Renifla Hermione, sa voix chevrotante légèrement. Beaucoup plus merveilleuse que moi. Je n'y arrive pas…

-Je ne suis pas forte Hermione. Tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi. J'ai pris combien de temps avant de me l'avouer a MOI-MÊME plus de cinq ans… tu as pris 2 semaines.

-C'est grâce a toi que je me le suis avouer… je t'aime..

-Je t'aime aussi.

« On pourrait me traiter de courageuse.

De brave petite fille.

Car j'ai réussis a le dénoncer.

Au bout d'une année.

Encore la vous auriez tord.

Je ne l'ai pas dit par choix.

Mais par obligation. »

-Parlons d'autres choses. Alors tu commences l'école quand?

-Dans une petite semaine. J'arrive pas a croire que je sois préfète en chef.

C'est fou comme elle sans fichait…

-Arrête je vois trop de bonheur dans ta voix ça m'éblouit…

-Ben, le fait que l'autre préfet en chef soit mon pire ennemi doit me tempérer…

-Ton pire ennemi?

-Drago Malfoy de la grande famille de sang-pur Malfoy. Déclara-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Comme ça lui faisait de parler comme avant, de faire des sarcasme. De rire. De blaguer. Et non de pleurer.

-Je vois. Il te traite de sang de boue?

-Non de sang de bourbe! Oui assez souvent. Mais , pas depuis l'année dernière. Il est devenue assez froid…

-Un bad boy a la noix si je comprend bien. Je les déteste tous! Je paris qu'il s'habille toujours en noir!

-Tout a fait!

-Les bad boy tous les même! Ils ne pourraient pas s'habiller en rose fluo ÇA ça serait surprenant!

L'image d'un Drago Malfoy en rose fit pousser un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir. Elle souriait. Mais, elle avait encore des traces de larmes.

« Je survivrais.

Je survivrais, je me le promet.

Je l'oublierais.

Je l'oublierais, je me le me jure »

-Pas cette image je t'en prie!

-Hermione vient manger! Hurla la voix de sa mère.

-Je dois aller manger Tina!

-Bonne appétit alors! Désolé de te demander ça mais… on a un autre rendez-vous dans 2 jours… tu voudrais venir?

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut aussitôt. Voulait-elle vraiment y retourner? Elle releva son chandail. Je me hais.

-Oui je viendrais.

-Très bien… je suis fière de toi Mione.

-Je suis fière de TOI Tina…

Puis, elles raccrochèrent…

A suivre…

Poème de mon invention :

On pourrait me traiter…

On pourrait me traiter de lâche,

D'idiote

Ou même de pauvre tâche.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je le sais déjà.

Je me suis voiler la face.

Refusant mon malheur.

Oubliant même ses caresses.

Qui me dégoûte a un tel point.

Que je n'ai qu'une envie.

Vomir.

On pourrait me traiter de pauvre petite chose.

De pauvre petite fille.

Peut-être encore auriez-vous raison.

Mais,

Moi je ne vois qu'une chose.

Qu'une garce aux gros seins.

Incapable de surmonter son malheur.

Se laissant aplatir par les catastrophes de sa vie.

On pourrait me traiter de garce.

De fille facile.

Parce-que j'ai préféré me plonger dans un monde rien qu'a moi.

Plutôt que de hurler LÂCHE MOI!

On pourrait me traiter de courageuse.

De brave petite fille.

Car j'ai réussis a le dénoncer.

Au bout d'une année.

Encore la vous auriez tord.

Je ne l'ai pas dit par choix.

Mais par obligation.

On m'a pogné contre un mur.

En m'ordonnant de me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

On pourrait me traiter de pleins de noms

De centaines de milliers.

Et peut-être auriez-vous tous raison.

Mais,

La seule chose dont vous ne pourrez plus jamais me traiter…

C'est d'innocente.

Poème de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'aurais du m'en douter

j'aurais du m'en douter

maintenant je ne peux que pleurer

tu étais trop parfait

peut être une jour j'oublierais

j'aurais du m'en douter

nous avions pas les même pensées

j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre

ce que tu voulais faire de moi

j'aurais du m'en douter

lorsque que tu es arriver

avec tes copains beaucoup plus âgées

c"est la que j'ai commencé a réaliser

j'aurais du m'en allé

mais il était trop tard

je ne pouvais plus bouger

j'étais comme paralysé

j'aurais du m'en allé

quand tu ma murmurer

''laisse toi faire

tu verras sa va te plaire''

j'aurais du crier

mais le cauchemar avait déjà commencer

tu m'avais souillée

maintenant je veux tout oublier

c'est a ce moment que j'ai compris

qu"il ferait nuit

a jamais dans ma vie

je vous entendez rire

alors que moi je faisais que pleurer

mais quand vous liez partir

enfin de me laisser

et encor aujourd'hui

je me demande quelle prix

que vous avez gagnez

en me violer. . . . . .

Réponses aux reviews :

teckie : Je suis désolé pour tes cousines. Je sais qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne pas être capable de le dire. Je n'y arrivais pas avant. Des fois je n'y arrive toujours pas. Je leur souhaite de pouvoir réussir a le dire. Parce-que c'est une libération. En tout cas, de mon avis. J'espère moi aussi pouvoir aider les autres comme moi on m'a aidé… Merci pour ta review!

malfoyhermy : Lol! Merci tu es vraiment gentille!

MJ : Je sais que ça fait très longtemps mais me voilà de retour! Comme tu le vois on parle un peu de Drago dans ce chapitre! Dans 2 chapitre on va le voir!

Ashleigh : Merci… je peux juste te dire merci. Ton amie a enfoui cette épisode loin dans sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je sais de quoi je parle. Un jour tout lui reviendra en mémoire, les gestes, les paroles, les sensations, la honte TOUS! J'espère que tu seras la le jour ou ça arriveras car, elle aura besoin de toi… Merci pour ta review!

MJ : Waouh! 60 ans après! C'est impressionnant! C'est pas croyable! Oui ça pourrait rassurer Tina lol!

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Tu as raison… je suis d'accord. J'ai aussi fait le masque de perpétuelle-happy. Pendant un an et demi pour être exacte. Mais, t'as raison ça ne sert a rien. Tu finis par craquer, un jour ou l'autre. C'est inévitable. Et le pire c'est que tu ne sauras même pas pourquoi tu vas craquer. Tu vas craquer c'est tout. Peut-être en entendant le mot. Peut-être en entendant un mot qui te rappelleras le moment. Je n'en sais rien mais, on finit par craquer… merci pour la review!

Microbe : Salut! Je comprend que ça soit un sujet tabou… et je suis contente que ça se cicatrise franchement. Les blessures de ce genre se cicatrise difficilement non? Tout le monde vit un malheur un jour ou l'autre. Des malheurs qui se ressemblent presque tous… c'est triste la vie est injuste. Mais, comme la dit mon professeur, c'est écrit nul part qu'on a droit au bonheur. Ben c'est moi qui suis très en retard alors… Merci pour la review!

Lilynn : Tu es vraiment gentille. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je sais quand on ne l'a pas vécu on se dit que ce phénomène est LOIN de nous. Malheureusement ça peut nous arriver a tout moment. C'est incontrôlable et c'est ça qui est effrayant. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je suis désolé… tu es quelqu'un de courageux et je suis sure que si ça t'étais arrivé tu n'aurais pas fait la bêtise! Merci pour la review me fait très plaisir!

Hayra : Allo mon petit poulet. Je suis contente que tu n'es pas pitié de moi. J'en ai marre d'avoir que de la pitié ou de l'indifférence… Je pense que personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Je suis quelqu'un de joyeux! Et puis quand je parle et tout ça j'y pense presque pas! Je veux passer un message en écrivant cette fic. Parce-que quand on la pas vécu on se fit « Pauvre petite, elle a pas mérité ça » ensuite on pense « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bouffer ce soir? » J'étais comme ça avant. S'était loin de moi ce problème. Ça ne me concernait pas, parce-que je ne voyais pas en une de ses filles a la télé. Et je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi insensible. Je suis très contente que tu en saisisse le maximum! En tout cas… Merci pour la review ma belle! Je t'aime!

why: Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je voudrais courir te sauver parce-que moi s'était mon cousin et il ne vit pas chez moi mais, toi c'est ton père! Demande a ton école s'il n'y a pas de truc pour aide a ceux qui se sont fait violer! Je t'en prie ne reste pas près de lui! J'ai peur que tu sois enceinte! Moi j'avais pas trop peur de ça puisqu'il avait mis un préservatif mais! Je t'en prie! Va voir quelqu'un! Tu ne peux pas rester a côté de lui! Ça va finir par te tuer! Je t'en prie! Je suis la pour toi ok! Tu peux me e-mailer a tout moment madgique! C'est ça mon e-mail! Je t'en prie!

Delphine : Merci t'es vraiment gentille. J'arrive pas a aller sur ton site et ça me fait chier! Je voudrais savoir si ça a aider des personnes et si d'autres réalisent je sais pas! Je me sens très concernée! En tout cas, merci pour tout!

Thealie : il y a plusieurs moyens d'être désillusionner. Et je trouve ça personnellement chiant. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vécu. Tellement désolé… je suis comme toi pour une chose, pour moi plus personne est « beau, gentil et compréhensif » tout le monde peut te laisser tomber et personne ne te doit rien. C'est vraiment laid dit comme ça. j'ai l'impression d'être très vieille et je n'ai que 15 ans… toi aussi tu dois avoir l'impression d'en avoir trop vu pour ton âge… La confiance se mérite n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi parce-que je ne peux pas me planter un couteau dans le dos… je vais te le dire juste a toi ok… j'ai fait une dépression nerveuse… un mois avec pilule, pilule et encore pilule. Je pleurais tout le temps et j'étais incapable de fonctionner. C'est vraiment horrible… je viens juste d'émerger. Ce chapitre est un test pour moi. Si je suis capable d'écrire CETTE fic sans pleurer. Et j'ai réussi. Je me sens très fière de moi… en tout cas, merci pour la review!

MJ : Hello! Oui je vais faire un Drago Mione vu qu'on est toutes les 2 folles et bonne pour l'asile! Fait 2 ans que ça m'est arrivé… et je fais toujours des crises a la con mais beaucoup plus rarement… ma famille a toujours continué a me parler. Seulement ils font comme si rien ne s'était passer. Comme si je n'avais pas été… enfin tu vois… ça m'a vraiment fait un choc… mais, maintenant je sais qu'ils ne me doivent rien… en tout cas m'en fiche! J'avais 13 ans, et s'était pendant les vacances de noël… super non? J'ai passé un noël merdique… en tout cas merci pour tout ma petite folle!

Ange : Tu es très normale… J'ai fait la même chose que toi… j'étais toujours de bonne humeur. J'étais même de TROP bonne humeur. Je riais tout le temps, plaisantait tout le temps et ne prenait rien aux sérieux. Mais, un jour tout m'est revenu et j'ai pleuré. T'as raison ça fait du bien. Pleurer est le premier pas vers la guérison. Je pense que tu m'écris parce-que tu es comme moi. On est 2 victimes. Tu te sens proche de moi comme je me sens proche de toi. Je sais que si je t'en parle tu vas comprendre… parce-que tu l'as vécu aussi. Courage. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu réussiras a vaincre les obstacles. Tu réussiras j'en suis sure. Juste le fait d'écrire cette review montre ta force…

Btinhinan : La vie est bizarre! Ce que je veux montrer c'est que on sait jamais c'est qui, qui va nous aidé! Ça peut être ton pire ennemi, ta meilleure amie, ton cousin éloignée, ta tante barjot. On sait jamais… merci pour ta review!

Lilice : Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes pas que tu pleures. Je sais, la plupart des fics c'est Hermione se fait violer par Drago et elle en tombe amoureuse. Je les déteste! C'est absolument ridicule! En tant qu'Histoire? Je n'ai pas assez de talent! En tout cas merci pour ta review!

Trinity1412 : Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… je ne peux pas tout comprendre parce-que je n'ai jamais vécu ça mais je me sens tellement mal… je suis tellement désolé… parce-que je ne peux rien faire pour alléger ta peine. Je comprend pourquoi tu étais en colère contre ta mère. Et je t'admire de lui avoir pardonner. Parce-que moi je n'arrive pas a leur pardonner. J'ai trop de rancœur. Trop de colère. Je t'admire d'être aussi mûre. Et je suis heureuse que tu sois mature. Certain événement nous oblige a grandir trop vite. Et ta maturité montre que tu as réussis a survivre! Je voudrais te ressembler… ta volonté de vouloir vivre. C'est impressionnant! Et aussi fascinant! J'ai été tant de fois tentée par la mort. La solution des lâches comme on dit. Et des fois j'en ai encore envie. Mais, je ne veux pas causer de peine a personne. En tout cas… je t'admire et je suis désolé pour ton père… vraiment désolé…

Zabou : Salut mon amour… je suis désolé que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi… je vais t'écrire dès après que j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews! Je vais tout t'expliquer ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Harana : lol! Je vois! Tu es vraiment très gentille! Merci! 


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour a tous, je sais ça fait longtemps mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Réponses aux reviews a la fin comme d'habitude.

Chap 9.

Le silence dans la voiture des Granger était plus que pesant. Sa mère lui jetait de temps a autres des petits regards mais, Hermione l'ignorait, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Poudlard… elle retournait a Poudlard. Au lieu de la joie incommensurable qu'elle aurait ressentit en temps normal, son visage était orné d'un air lugubre.

« Pourquoi devrais-je me réjouir

de sortir d'un lieu sécurisant.

Pour un lieu effrayant. »

Poudlard… elle allait revoir Neville, un garçon, Harry, un garçon, Ron, un garçon, et Malfoy… encore un garçon… Un violent frisson de peur la submergea, lui donnant la chair de poule. Une part d'elle la sermonna. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de tous les garçons! Ses amis en plus qui l'avait tant aider a sortir de sa coquille! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle attirait tout le monde! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas penser que parce-que ses amis avaient tous un pénis qu'il allait forcément… elle croisa instinctivement les jambes. N'y pense pas Hermione… n'y pense pas… elle sentit alors comme cette nuit la, 2 mains puissantes lui écarter les jambes alors qu'elle essayait vainement de les fermer.

« Ne fais pas ta pucelle Hermione… Je sais que ça va te plaire… »

NON! Non ça ne lui avait pas plus! Non!

-Hermione on est arrivé ma chérie. Lui murmura paisiblement sa mère. Passe une bonne année mon trésor.

-Ouais.

Puis, elle sortit sans un mot, la gorge serrée. Ses pas lui semblaient lourds, alors que l'année passée, elle gambadait joyeusement pour aller voir ses amis. Une année… et pourtant elle avait l'impression que ça faisait plus de mille ans.

«Ou est passé mon insouciance?

Qui faisait ma joie.

Ou est passé ma confiance?

Que je donnais a tous… »

Elle ne voulait pas y aller… elle voulait rester avec Tina… elle voulait rester dans sa chambre, la porte fermée a double tour… pour que personne ne puisse rentrer. Jamais…

« Je suis prête a oublier mes rêves.

Mettre fin a mes espérances.

Pour que plus jamais cela ne m'arrive. »

Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas d'ailleurs? Elle pouvait très bien faire volte-face et partir chez Tina. Elle n'était pas obligé d'aller a Poudlard! Ou peut importe ou! Elle ne pouvait pas! ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS!

-Hermione! Hurla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle fut brutalement soulevé dans les airs, par un Ron Weasley euphorique. Elle se raidit aussitôt. Oncle Eddy avait fait la même chose en la voyant.

-Lâche moi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glacial.

Ron la regarda d'un drôle d'air et fit une grimace.

-T'es vraiment pas marrante. Pour une fois que je suis content de te voir c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles! Ça m'apprendras a être de bonne humeur!

Sa mine dépitée était si comique qu'Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire. Elle souriait… a un garçon… Elle se mit une claque mentale. S'était Ron! RON! Elle adorait Ron! Elle avait aussi adorer Eddy…

« Le viol?

Commis par tous ceux a qui nous faisons confiance. »

-Aller viens crétin.

-Tu viens de me revoir et c'est comme ça que tu me parles. Hermione je pourrais vraiment me sentir vexé!

-Avance Ron et arrête de pleurnicher.

-Je ne pleurniche pas! Un mâle, un VRAI, ne pleurniche jamais!

-Avance…

-Hermione! Tu pourrais au moins faire SEMBLANT d'être heureuse de me revoir!

-Je suis « heureuse » de te revoir.

-Plus de conviction et ça donne un poisson pourris!

Hermione lui jeta un regard excédé alors que l'immense rouquin continuait a jacasser. Elle avait oublier a quel point Ron aimait parler. Contrairement a Eddy qui préférait observer tout en silence. Ron avait quelque chose de différent d'Eddy… Sans le vouloir, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'adore Ron.

-Et puis franchement ne pas être heureuse de me revoir c'est… pardon?

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-T'es malade aujourd'hui? T'as-tu la grippe?

-Je t'adore vraiment Ron, ne change jamais.

-T'as la malaria? T'as un dédoublement de personnalité? T'as…

Ils arrivèrent devant le mur et passèrent la barrière qui les amenaient vers la gare 9 3\4. Ils la traversèrent et y virent Harry, en compagnie de Neville et Ginny. La jolie rouquine semblait dévorer un magazine alors qu'Harry et Neville parlaient avec animation.

-Salut les enfants! Hurla gaiement Ron.

-Ron ce n'est pas parce-que tu as la taille d'un géant que nous sommes forcément des enfants. Répliqua calmement Harry.

-Bon alors salut les vieux.

-Ron, ta maturité m'éblouira jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Commenta alors sarcastiquement le survivant.

Harry regarda alors Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Salut Mione! Je te plains d'avoir du supporter cet… être si éblouissant d'intelligent qu'on ne la remarque même plus tant la lumière est forte. 

-Hé! Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour me vexer. Je vous le dit, ça m'apprendra a être de bonne humeur!

-Et bla, bla, bla.

Hermione les observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur n'avait plus cet étau étouffant qui semblait prêt a la faire suffoquer. Elle réalisa alors quelque chose… s'était la première fois en 4 semaines qu'elle était aussi… heureuse? Non, plutôt qu'Eddy ne la hantait pas. Et elle aimait ça… sa vie ressemblait presque a celle d'avant… Puis, elle n'entendit plus rien. Pas qu'elle était devenue sourde. Mais plus personne ne parlait. Elle se tourna a son tour pour voir la raison de ce silence. Et elle vit Milicien Bullstrode. Celle-ci portait un jeans bien coupé et une chemise noir. Ses yeux bleus semblaient encore plus glacé qu'a l'accoutumé. Elle regarda d'un air dégoûté tous les élèves qui la fixaient avec stupéfaction. Puis, quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Bullstrode se raidit légèrement, mais se calma quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Et Parkinson repoussa nonchalamment une mèche noir qui tombait devant ses yeux mauves. Ses lèvres pulpeuses eurent une moue sarcastique et elle entraîna Bullstrode dans le train. Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, des chuchotement reprirent de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry avec scepticisme.

-T'es vraiment retardé Harry! Déclara Ron.

-Tout le monde est au courant de ça. Confirma Neville. Il en ont parlé pendant des jours et des jours dans la gazette du sorcier!

-Il continue dans parler. Rajouta lugubrement Ginny en montrant sa gazette du sorcier.

On pouvait lire en gros « Roy Bullstrode, condamné a 25 ans de prison a Azkaban! » et la photo de Roy Bullstrode, qui ressemblait vraiment a sa fille. Les même cheveux bruns, bien que ceux de Roy soit beaucoup plus courts que ceux de sa fille. Les yeux étaient eux très différent, ceux de Roy était bruns alors que ceux de Milicien était bleus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? C'est un mangemort, d'accord, mais pourquoi un tel silence pour Bullstrode?

Hermione se posait la même question.

-Il a violé sa fille. Déclara gravement Ron, tout en commençant a marché vers le train.

Le cœur d'Hermione ressentit lentement l'étau revenir. Non, pas encore, pas au moment ou elle se sentait bien… sa gorge se serra et elle eut l'envie de pleurer.

« On m'a toujours dit que l'être humain a le choix.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi et elle nous ne l'avons pas eu?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui est arrivé aussi?

POURQUOI! »

-Quoi!

-Viens on va tout t'expliquer Harry. Déclara Ginny en lui saisissant la main.

Ils montèrent dans un silence pesant. Hermione les fixait tous, ils avaient la mine lugubre et Ginny serrait férocement les dents de colère. Une part d'Hermione avait envie de tous les envoyer se faire foutre! Pourquoi ils faisaient ce visage! Comme s'il comprenait qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé! Ils ne comprenaient rien ses ignares! Et ils osaient avoir l'air indigné, dégoûté, ou emplis de pitié! Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'assirent Hermione fixa ses mains alors que Ginny racontait.

-Roy Bullstrode et quelqu'un de très influent! Il est ministre de la jeunesse.

Hermione eut brusquement envie de rire. Ministre de la jeunesse! Un violeur incestueux…. Ministre de la jeunesse. Elle avait envie de rire, tout autant que de pleurer. Ministre de la jeunesse. UN PUTAIN DE MINISTRE DE LA JEUNESSE!

« La vie est si ironique.

Notre pire ennemi peut devenir notre meilleur allié.

Notre meilleur ami peut nous tourner le dos.

Ceux a qui nous faisons confiance nous viole sans vergogne »

-Ils sont malade d'avoir foutue ce….

Ron bouillonnait de rage.

-Milicien a réussi a filmer l'un de ses… viols… ça a secoué tout le monde magique. Le viol est un crime très peu dénoncé. Alors t'imagine quand la fille du ministre de la JEUNESSE vient dire que son père la viole. Et apporte des preuves accablantes. Continua Ginny. Les journalistes ont attendus des jours et des jours pour pouvoir voir Milicien Bullstrode s'effondré en public et se mettre a pleurer. Les vautours. Siffla furieusement la rouquine. Mais, Bullstrode sort rarement de sa maison alors.

-Mais sa mère, elle ne se doutait de rien ou quoi! S'exclama scandalisé Harry.

-Sa mère est a Azkaban. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'il l'a violé pour la première fois a cinq ans.

Tout le corps d'Hermione se raidit. Cinq ans… CINQ ANS! Cette douleur…. Infligé a un bébé…. UN PUTAIN DE BÉBÉ! Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Elle voulait hurler. HURLER! ROY BULLSTRODE N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA! NON IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT! COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSÉ FAIRE ÇA A MILICIEN! COMMENT AVAIT-IL OSÉ FAIRE ÇA A ELLE! Ses dents serrer se décrispèrent alors. Oncle Eddy était comme ce Roy Bullstrode… ils étaient… ils étaient pareils?

« Je ne suis qu'un corps.

Je te déteste de me l'avoir fait réaliser.

Je ne suis que des seins.

Je te déteste de les avoir toucher.

Je ne suis qu'un sexe.

Je te déteste car tu as essayé de t'y faufiler »

Tout son corps se raidit alors. Elle s'était faite violée… elle s'était faite violée…

« Tant de temps c'est écoulé.

Avant que je ne puisse dire une simple phrase.

J'ai été violé.

Trois mots minuscules.

Qui ne demande même pas beaucoup de force.

Trois mots si facile.

J'ai été violé.

Et pourtant, juste au j'ai

Tu as déjà la nausée. »

Elle s'était faite violée. Tante Tina s'était faite violée. Milicien Bullstrode s'était faite violée.

-Ginny, tu sais dans le monde moldu, on dit qu'une fille sur trois se fait violé. Déclara avec tristesse Harry.

-QUOI UNE FILLE SUR TROIS! Hurla Ron. Ils sont malades ou quoi!

Une fille sur trois…. Elle était une des filles sur trois? Elle était la une sur trois? Elle était…. Elle était… elle s'était faite violée…La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête… la nausée la submergeait. L'envie folle de hurler… hurler, sa haine, son désespoir… le fait qu'elle était la fille sur trois…

-Hermione ça va? Demanda Neville.

-Hein?

-Ça va?

NON!

-Oui, Je n'aime pas trop ce sujet c'est tout.

-Tu sais c'est quoi la seule chose qu'as dit Milicien Bullstrode. Déclara soudainement Ginny.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

-Elle a dit « Sortir du silence, c'est pas évident. On n'a pas envie de le faire car, on se demande a quoi ça va servir…. Mais, si on sort du silence, si on dénonce la personne qui nous fait ça… et bien il y a peu de chance qu'elle puisse le faire a quelqu'un d'autre. Car si on ne le fait pas pour nous, la moindre des choses c'est de le faire pour l'autre fille sur qui il risque de le faire. »

Hermione se mit a se ronger les ongles. Dénoncer…. Dénoncer Eddy a la police… NON! Elle allait le faire aller prison juste pour si peu! Est-ce qu'elle devait détruire sa vie juste pour ça! Non ce n'était pas juste! Tante Tina…

« Imagine que Samuel se trouve une femme et est une fille avec elle. Imagine que tes parents est une autre fille. Imagine que les enfants d'Eddy est une fille. C'est un cercle vicieux Hermione. J'ai longtemps cru, jusqu'à hier pour être exact, que j'étais la seule a qui il avait fait ça! Et ça ne te serait pas arrivé si j'avais réussit a avouer. Je ne peux pas accepter de rester comme ça les bras croiser! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et devinrent ronds sous le choc. Il allait le faire a quelqu'un d'autre… il allait le refaire…

« Il l'a fait car vous étiez jeune, sans défense devant lui. Il l'a fait parce-qu'il POUVAIT le faire. »

-Hermione ça va? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je trouve ça injuste…

Oh oui si injuste… S'était si injuste…. Trop injuste…pour elle. Pour Tina. Pour Milicien Bullstrode. Ce n'était pas juste.

-La vie est injuste mais, je croyais pas que s'était a ce point. Siffla Ginny. Ce n'était qu'un bébé! Pourquoi il est allé faire ça a un bébé!

-Parce-qu'il en avait le pouvoir… Souffla Hermione.

-Quoi?

-Il l'a fait parce-qu'elle était jeune et sans défense devant lui. Il l'a fait parce-qu'il POUVAIT le faire.

« Avouer notre impuissance.

C'est avouer qu'on n'est pas le maître de notre propre destin.

Qu'on ne peut rien contrôler.

Pas même notre propre vie.

Être impuissant c'est avouer qu'on est rabaissé au rang d'objet »

-Mais c'est ridicule! S'exclama Ron. S'était un bébé qui jouait encore dans le bac a sable!

-Il l'a fait parce-qu'il pouvait le faire.

-Mais, ça marche pas! On peut exploser la tête a Malfoy mais on ne le fait pas! C'est pas logique!

Harry fixa un moment Ron puis secoua la tête.

-C'est logique Ron. Tu as ce qu'on appelle un sens des valeur, du devoir, de la moralité. Il y a une logique sauf qu'elle est faite d'égoïsme et de je m'en foutisme.

-Oh les connards! Hurla Ginny en secouant son magazine. Écoutez ce que Rita Skeeter dit! « N'oublions pas aussi que Roy Bullstrode est riche, étonnant que peu avant sa majorité, Miss Bullstrode le dénonce. Si Roy Bullstrode est en prison, la fortune de celui-ci reviendra aussitôt a Miss Bullstrode. Étrange coïncidence qu'elle le dénonce légèrement avant sa majorité. »

Neville blêmit. Alors que Ron hurla et qu'Harry siffla d'exaspération. Hermione crispa aussitôt les poings. Comment osait-elle… comment osait-elle dire que Milicien avait fait ça pour l'argent… supporter ça jour après jour pour ensuite le dénoncer pour avoir de l'argent! DE L'ARGENT! Ce qu'elle avait perdu valait plus que tout l'argent de la planète! Ce qu'elle avait perdu valait plus que n'importe quoi au monde! COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE! Comment OSAIT-ELLE DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA!

-« Et puis grâce a cela Miss Bullstrode a acquis beaucoup de popularité. Et puis, comment un homme ayant réussit a atteindre de tel sommet et a être ministre de la jeunesse a-t-il pu violer, juste comme ça, sa fille. Ne l'aurait-elle pas aguicher de manière a ce que l'homme perde ses moyens? Et le refus catégorique de miss Bullstrode a répondre a ses questions nous emmène nous, citoyens normaux, a nous demander ce que cache cette histoire. »

Comment une enfant de CINQ ANS pouvait-elle aguicher un homme de plus de 30 ANS! Hermione avait la folle envie de prendre ce ramassis de merde et de le brûler. Et d'aller prendre Rita Skeeter et de la brûler avec ses mensonges et ses insinuations. Soudain, ils entendirent un sifflement furieux.

-On arrive a Poudlard. Déclara Ginny en fermant la gazette du sorcier.

-Je pense qu'on devrait dire au ministère que Skeeter est en fait un animagus non-déclaré. Suggéra inocemment Harry.

-Tout a fait d'accord! On va lui pourrir la vie a cette idiote!

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur Milicien Bullstrode ainsi que Pansy Parkinson. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua plusieurs battements.

-Granger, tu viens? Tous les préfets doivent aller voir McGonnagall.

Celle-ci acquiesça lentement la tête et sortit a son tour. Un silence écrasant prenait place. Hermione voulait parler. Parler a Milicien et lui demander comment elle avait réussi a dénoncer Roy Bullstrode. Comment elle avait réussit a sortir de ce silence!

-Je… je t'admire… Murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Mais, Milicien l'entendit et se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu admires qui Granger?

-Toi.

Pansy la regarda alors a son tour et étonnamment, lui sourit.

-Tout le monde t'admire Micy c'est normal. Granger n'est pas Rita Skeeter!

Milicien se raidit un peu plus.

-Je tuerais cette garce avant même que tu puisses dire « Mort ». Siffla-t-elle. Merci de ton admiration Granger, mais je n'ai rien d'admirable ok.

-Si tu es admirable.

-Non je n'ai rien d'admirable c'est quelqu'un qui m'a obligé a le dire.

-Qui?

-Ma conscience.

Puis, la belle Serpentarde recommença a marcher. Pansy jeta un drôle de regard a Milicien et soupira.

-Vient Granger, Malfoy nous attend.

A suivre…

Poème de mon invention.

On m'a toujours dit…

On m'a toujours dit…

La première fois c'est spéciale.

Un moment unique.

Un moment de grâce.

Alors pourquoi.

Est-ce que je pleure?

Alors pourquoi?

Je souhaiterais effacer cette soirée?

On m'a toujours dit.

On peut venir a bout de toute les difficultés.

Alors pourquoi

Est-ce que je me dis.

Jamais je ne survivrais?

On m'a toujours dit.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Alors pourquoi.

Est-ce que je voudrais mourir a cette seconde?

On m'a toujours dit.

Ça ne t'arriveras pas a toi.

Alors pourquoi?

Je suis roulée en boule dans mon lit.

Pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps?

Et maintenant,

La seule chose que je me dis…

C'est…

Survis.

De quelqu'un d'autre

2) Qui était dans ta chambre ?

Le soir du vingt-cinq décembre

Qui a soufflé sur la chandelle ?

Ce n'était pas le Père Noël

Qui s'est glissé dans ton lit

Qui te disait: "faut pas faire de bruit"

C'est un secret entre toi et moi

Et promets que ça le restera

Ça ferait trop de peine

À ta mère qui t'aime

Ferme les yeux

On va se faire un jeu

Le jeu du silence...

Qui était dans ta chambre ?

La veille du vingt-cinq décembre

Qui te soufflait dans le cou ?

Ce n'était pas le méchant loup

Qui s'est glissé dans ton lit

Qui te disait: "faut pas faire de bruit"

C'est un secret entre toi et moi

Et promets que ça le restera

Ça ferait trop de peine

À ta mère qui t'aime

Ferme les yeux

On va se faire un jeu

Le jeu du silence...

Mais tu dois obéissance

À celui qui te prend ton innocence

Garde les yeux fermés

Y'a personne pour te sauver !

Réponses aux reviews

'tite mione : Merci beaucoup!

melusine potter : Merci beaucoup! Je me chercherais une bêta readeuse!

HP : Ah bon tu t'en doute! Je réserve pourtant quelque surprise lol!

MJ : Merci beaucoup ma chouette!

Trinity1412 : T'as raison la vie est un cadeau empoisonné. Je suis désolé parce-que le fait que tu me le racontes ça donne l'impression que tu le revis non? Je suis triste pour la petite fille qui a perdu son père et j'admire la femme que tu es devenue. Mais non, 19 ans c'est pas la moitié de ta vie. En moyenne on meurt vers 60 ans non? C'est normal, l'être humain a des idées contradictoires quand il a mal. En tout cas, sache que je suis la pour écouter tes problèmes et tes états d'âmes. Après tout toi tu lis mes états d'âmes en lisant ma fic!

Thealie : On a tendance a se couper du monde quand on a mal, soit par peur de souffrir encore, soit par peur qu'il voit notre souffrance. Je suis contente que tu réussisses a t'ouvrir légèrement. T'as de la chance d'avoir une amie comme ça. moi aussi j'en ai une. Ma best, elle est immature, et n'a jamais eu de problèmes graves dans sa vie mais, elle est la pour écouter quand on a mal. Ma mère est la aussi pour moi même si c'est rare que je veuilles lui en parler. Tes parents ne comprenaient pas, je trouve ça triste. Parce-qu'ils ne pouvaient pas t'aider quand tu as tellement besoin d'eux. C'est la vie. Moi aussi je pensais que personne ne pouvait avoir plus souffert que moi. Mais, je vois que toi aussi t'as eu tes problèmes et que ça se ressemble, je parle des .émotions qui en ressortent. En tout cas merci pour la review!

Babar : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil et ça me touche beaucoup!

Delphine : Ne pleure pas. Je panique toujours quand quelqu'un pleure! Mais merci d'essayer de comprendre ce que l'on vit. Merci de faire de ton mieux!

Zabou : Tu m'as pas répondu Zabou!

Ashleigh : Je sais mais avant j'y pensais très souvent… même trop souvent! J'y pensais et ça me pourrissait la vie. Maintenant, j'y pense plus calmement… en tout cas… j'espère que ton amie n'aura pas une trop grosse claque dans la figure… parce-que ça risque d'être dure… je parle d'expérience… Merci pour la review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a tous! Voici donc la suite de cette fic.

Chap 10.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir a l'idée de voir Malfoy. De l'appréhension? De la peur? De la colère? De l'indifférence? Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir et surtout comment agir. Elle regarda un moment Milicien. La preuve du courage par excellence selon elle. Elle déglutit avec peine et continua a avancer. Et c'est avec une énorme boule dans l'estomac qu'elle vit apparaître la porte du compartiment des préfets. Pansy Parkinson l'ouvrit doucement et entra suivit de près par Milicien. Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Elle entra a son tour. 9 personnes les attendaient. Les 3 préfets de Poufsouffles, les 3 préfets de Serdaigles, Lavande Brown, Pavartie Patil et Drago Malfoy…. Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Malfoy était beau… elle se flagella aussitôt. Son corps se crispant un peu plus. Non aucun garçons n'étaient beaux. Aucun.

« Je le trouvais beau.

Alors que je n'en n'avais pas le droit.

Je le désirais.

Comment pouvais-je désirer qu'il me fasse les même choses.

Que l'autre. »

Elle sentit ses mains devenirs moites… des gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans son dos. Elle avait… peur… elle voulait partir! Elle se sentait perdre pied, suffoquer.

« - Arrête de crier. Je sais que tu aimes. Tu aurais pu trouver pire pour ta première fois non? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. La douleur l'empêcherait de pleurer tout le monde. Il n'avait pas a savoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache! Elle se tordit les mains. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'épiait. Que tout le monde savaient…

-Hermione ça va? Demanda Pavartie Patil en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu te mêles?

Le ton était si froid que même Hermione fut surprise. Mais, elle ne se sentit pas désolé. S'était son droit d'être désagréable. Elle avait le droit! Il n'avait pas le droit… il…

-Hermione… Répéta Patil.

-Je t'ai pas dit de me foutre la PAIX!

-Granger qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda Milicien en fronçant les sourcils.

La remarque acerbe d'Hermione ne franchit jamais le cap de ses lèvres. S'était Bullstrode. Elle ne pouvait pas être désagréable avec Bullstrode!

-Rien.

-Nous nous préoccuperons des états d'âmes de Granger plus tard. Déclara finalement sèchement Drago Malfoy. Le programme est donc.

Mais, Hermione n'écoutait plus. Son esprit était ailleurs. Dans sa chambre. Dans cette nuit. Cette nuit-la….

« - Tu es devenue si belle Hermione! Mes félicitations jeune fille!

-Merci oncle Eddy! »

Et elle avait été heureuse de son compliment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était idiote! Et après ça elle s'étonnait que ça lui soit arrivé! Elle l'avait mérité! Était-elle donc si stupide! Elle faisait confiance a tout le monde comme s'il était tous bon et gentil! Une totale idiote….

« La naïveté n'a rien de charmant.

Ce n'est qu'une énormes marche funèbres.

Qui nous mène droit vers la prison de la déception. »

Et tout le monde l'a trouvait si intelligente. S'était bien fait pour elle. La grande Hermione Granger, celle qui sait tout, ne sait en fait absolument rien. Hermione Granger… la fille sur trois. Elle se mordit encore la lèvre inférieur.

-Granger bordel de merde! Hurla le blond serpentard en la fusillant du regard.

-Fou moi la paix Malfoy!

Malfoy la regarda, stupéfait. Hermione fronça les sourcils de dégoût. Un garçon… sa bouche se plissa. Ils étaient tous pareils. Sans exception. Elle se tourna d'un bond et partit en claquant la porte. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis. Elle n'avait rien a leur dire et elle ne voulait rien leur dire. Elle voulait Tina….elle voulait que Tina la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout allait bien aller. Que bientôt, sa vie reprendrait normalement. Qu'elle ne ferait plus de cauchemar. Qu'elle ne verrait plus son visage la hanter partout. Qu'elle retrouverait ce qu'elle avait perdue… si seulement elle pouvait le retrouver… si seulement elle pouvait encore être une enfant…. Une enfant qui pensait que sa famille serait toujours la pour elle. Que personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Que son plus grand problème serait de finir son devoir. Que le viol soit pour elle un sujet quelconque… que le viol était pour elle un sujet loin… très loin d'elle… comme dans un autre monde… elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos. Aussitôt elle se raidit.

-Hermione… tu vas bien? Demanda Lavande Brown.

La brune se tourna vers la jeune fille avec colère.

-Va t'en et fous moi la paix. Siffla-t-elle avec colère.

Lavande eut un grand sourire et ses yeux miels pétillèrent légèrement.

-Pas question Miss Grognon. Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui?

-Je vais essayer d'être clair pour une idiote dans ton genre.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi vulgaire? Pourquoi sentait-elle le besoin de l'envoyer se faire paître? Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument être désagréable?

-Va t'en! Dégage de mon existence, toi et ta crétine d'amie!

-J'ai déjà vu pire comme insulte! Alors que se passe-t-il?

-Fou moi la PAIX!

-Tu es mon amie Hermione. Pas question que je te laisse.

-Je ne suis PAS ton amie! Alors fou moi la paix!

-Si tu l'es. Alors que se passe-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire de pur haine. Une part d'elle avait envie de lui cracher la vérité au visage, pour ensuite voir sa mine choquée et ensuite la voir partir en courant. Comme sa mère, comme son oncle Samuel. Elle savait que cette idiote de blonde ferait ça. comme tout les autres. Les humains étaient tous pareilles.

-J'ai… j'ai… j'ai été…

Sa grimace de colère disparut alors. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. JAMAIS! Ça ne regardait personne… c'était son secret. Sa vie… s'était… son malheur.

-J'ai été largué par mon petit-ami. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Quelle excuse minable… être aussi malheureuse…parce-que son petit ami l'avait largué. S'était tellement ridicule… elle n'aurait jamais été aussi malheureuse pour un homme. Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Eddy était un homme… Eddy…. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, le réflexe de son corps fut de serrer les cuisses.

-Oh pauvre toi! T'inquiète pas ça ira!

Lavande s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Tout le corps d'Hermione se raidit. La blonde Griffondor, qui était un peu plus grand qu'elle, lui posa la tête sur son épaule et lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Ça va aller…

-Non ça n'iras pas! Hurla Hermione.

Une part d'elle voulait se dégager de cette douceur. Elle ne la méritait pas! Elle ne voulait pas! Elle voulait juste… elle voulait juste… effacer cette soirée… tout oublier… ne plus sans rappeler. Sans le réaliser, elle s'agrippa au chandail de Lavande.

-Pourquoi…

-Hermione?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Et puis, elle eut un gémissement désespéré avant de mettre a sangloter pour de bon dans les bras de Lavande.

-POURQUOI?

-Pourquoi quoi Hermione?

-POURQUOI IL M'A FAIT ÇA!

-Parce-que ce n'est qu'un salop Mione.

Hermione laissa échapper des sanglots désespérés.

-J'avais dit non! J'avais dit non!

-Tu avais dit non a la rupture? Hermione?

Mais, la brune continua a pleurer. Elle avait dit NON! Elle avait dit NON! Elle le lui avait dit! Elle lui avait dit d'arrêter! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas! Elle ne voulait pas! ELLE AVAIT DIT NON!

-J'avais dit non! POURQUOI IL M'A FAIT ÇA?

-Hermione… tu l'aimais tant que ça?

Oh oui elle l'avait aimé… oh oui elle l'avait aimé comme tout. Il avait toujours été la. Une part d'elle. S'était lui qui lui donnait toujours des bonbons en secrets! S'était lui qui lui avait appris a danser! S'était lui qui lui avait donné son livre préféré « la belle et la bête »! S'était lui qui pour la faire rire chantait des chansons de cow-boys!

-JE L'AIMAIS TELLEMENT! POURQUOI IL M'A FAIT ÇA!

Elle lui faisait confiance! Elle croyait en lui!

« L'amour?

Quel drôle d'humour!

La haine?

Sentiment normal chez les mortels!

Le viol?

Commis par tous ceux a qui nous faisons confiance »

Elle lui faisait tellement confiance… certains, élèves passaient a côté d'elle et la fixait étrangement tout en passant leur chemin.

-Hermione, ta peine passeras tu sais… un cœur brisé finit toujours par se réparer.

Non, jamais… jamais… son cœur était brisé… pour toujours. S'était tellement douloureux… elle était si stupide… elle était si conne… elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle était d'une telle stupidité… elle n'arrivait pas a croire que la vie était si injuste… une fille sur trois… une fille sur trois… il y avait plus de un milliards de filles… combien comme elle pleurait en ce moment? Combien comme elle s'était mutilé pour montrer son dégoût d'elle-même au autres? Combien était comme elle? Trop… toujours trop… un chiffre si grand qu'on arrivait pas a se faire une idée fixe… une fille sur trois… ses sanglots s'apaisèrent mais, son cœur lui faisait mal… si mal… une fille sur trois… elle était la fille sur le trois… elle avait été violée… elle avait été… violée… par son oncle… elle leva un regard brillant de larmes vers Lavande.

-Ça ne passera jamais… murmura-t-elle tristement. C'est en moi…

Oui s'était en elle. Cette peine, cette colère, ce désespoir, cette haine, cette tristesse, cette horreur. S'était en elle maintenant, et elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Malgré tout ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

-Oui ça passera. Peut-être que tu ne l'oublieras jamais…. Mais, avec le temps tu auras moins mal. On guérit toujours d'un cœur brisé. Et puis il y a plusieurs autres garçons qui seraient très heureux de sortir avec toi! Tu es vraiment mignonne!

Hermione serra alors les poings. Jamais… aucun garçon n'aurait le droit de l'approcher… plus jamais… elle ne ferait confiance a aucun garçon… plus jamais… plus jamais cela lui arriverait. Elle ne le laisserait jamais encore arrivé…. Elle préférait mourir. Si cela se passait encore… elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Alors plus jamais… plus jamais… Plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance a un garçon…

-Granger, Brown. J'espère pour vous que vous viendrez me voir plus tard pour que je vous explique votre emploie du temps. Déclara froidement Malfoy.

Hermione se raidit dans les bras de Brown. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de Malfoy. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de Malfoy.

-D'accord Malfoy! On viendra promis.

-J'espère pour vous.

Et Hermione entendit ses bruits de pas s'éloigner. Lavande poussa un soupir avant de faire un léger sourire.

-Malfoy a toujours été incroyablement désagréable… mais, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy!

Hermione lui jeta un drôle de regard. Lavande lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle essayait de lui remonter le moral…

« Je fus dégoûté par l'égoïsme des hommes.

Par leur je m'en foutisme.

Et leur incroyable stupidité.

Mais, peut-être ne sont-ils pas tous pareils? »

-Trop blond. Répondit Hermione en essayant de sourire.

-Trop sexy tu veux dire! T'as vu ses fesses? De quoi mourir de bonheur!

-J'ai pour habitude de ne pas m'attarder sur le postérieur des gens.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques! D'ailleurs celle de ton ami son très bien!

-Qui ça? Harry?

-Non! Le rouquin…

-Ron?

-Ouais! Une pure merveille!

-Perverse…

-Et fière de l'être!

Hermione se permit un petit sourire. Lavande parlait avec animation tout en continuant a lui caresser le dos.

-Je t'aime bien Brown.

-Moi aussi Hermione! Et puis, c'est normal que tu m'aimes!

La brune haussa un sourcil et sourit un peu plus. Après la pluie vient le beau temps comme on dit. Sauf que les orages de sa vie reviendrait souvent….

A suivre…

Message important a Émilie : J'espère que t'as reçu mon e-mail… et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu m'écriras en retour.

Maintenant réponses aux reviews :

MJ : Heu… ma chérie… je crois que ta review a été coupé en 2… pcq la… enfin bon c'est bizarre! Il ne faut pas pleurer! Je panique moi dès que quelqu'un pleure! En tout cas, merci pour la review ma puce! Et tu vois Hermione est troublée par Drago… même si ça paraît pas vraiment… mais, cette romance doit être longue…

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Ouais, elle va l'aider. mais, Milicien va être aider. Elle n'a pas encore tout surmonter! En tout cas, merci pour la review me fait très plaisir!

Rebecca-Black : Je peux en parler comme une personne qui l'a vécu pcq je L'AI vécu… je croyais que tout le monde était au courant maintenant. Courageuse… je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ça. Je sais c'est bizarre mais, je suis quelqu'un de fondamentalement étrange alors… Heureuse que ma fic te bouleverse… et je suis contente que maintenant tu comprenne mieux les filles comme moi… En tout cas, merci pour la review!

Thealie : Oui c'est une vrai information. Choc pas vrai? Comme moi quand je l'ai appris. J'arrive pas a croire qu'il y en a autant. On a toujours l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'a nous. Pourquoi l'histoire de Milicien te tracasse? Merci pour la review chérie!

Trinity1412 : Tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais… tu es la seule a t'être rendue compte de la douleur de Milicien. Tout le monde me demande « Est-ce que Milicien va aider Hermione? » Comme si seulement Hermione souffrait… En tout cas, cette fille… je trouve ça triste… vraiment triste… ce que les gens sont stupides. Et tu as raison mettre un perpétuelle masque de happy ne sert a rien car, on finit par craquer et les autres nous regardent d'une drôle de manière. Je sais de quoi je parle… mais, ce qui est arrivé a cette fille c'est VRAIMENT triste. Qu'est-ce que les humains sont stupides… je te jure on est ridicule. Si étroit d'esprit et toujours convaincu d'avoir raison. Dégoûtant. Mais, je suppose que pas mal de monde pense comme ça et, le pire c'est qu'on dit ça mais, qu'on fou rien pour changer. On est fucké dans notre tête je te jure… en tout cas, merci pour ta review! Et puis, tout le monde a des hauts et des bas! Regarde moi ça paraît dans mes fic. Soit mes fics sont triste a en pleurer. Soit, elles sont très stupides et comiques!

Zabou : Lol! Pkoi je dis lol? Ben pcq ça me tente! Bon maintenant ma crise de folie passer je répond. Oui la j'ai reçu ton e-mail!

'tite mione : Pense pas. En tout cas si oui, pas avant longtemps. Merci pour la review!

Btinhinan : Franchement! Et puis, ce crime existe partout! Avant je croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'au filles très belles et très sexy qui s'habillait très décolleté. J'ai eu une bonne claque sur la gueule! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Oui c'est vrai malheureusement… enfin d'après les statistiques. Je pense qu'il y en a beaucoup plus. Parce-que beaucoup ne dénoncent jamais… jolie cette histoire de bulle! Très poétique chapeau! Et je suis flattée d'être comparé a des bulles! Merci pour la review!

malfoyhermy : C'est vraiment bizarre. Je croyais que tout le monde était au courant! Oui, par mon cousin, quand j'avais 13 ans, donc ça fait 2 ans presque 3. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Tinkerbell Snape : je suis d'accord avec ton indignation. Mais, je dois montrer cet aspect des journalistes. Dans mon pays ( Canada) il y a eu un commentateur radio qui a dit que les filles violés étaient des traînés. Super pour le moral je dois dire… j'en suis une et voilà qu'il dit ça avec sa légèreté répugnante. J'ai grincé des dents en écrivant cette partie c'est pour tout dire! Mais, je ne peux pas la faire souffrir. Parce-que ses « crimes » ne sont jamais punis. Le monde est injuste. Oui je parle en connaissance de cause. Sinon, je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'exprimer comme ça. J'ai lu pas mal de fic avec du viol… il y en qui on rapport d'autres j'ai envie d'aller leur dire d'aller se faire foutre! En tout cas, Merci pour ta review!

Poème de mon invention :

1)Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort

Ce qui ne nous tue pas…

Nous rend plus fort.

Je me sens aussi faible qu'un bébé.

J'ai l'impression…

D'avoir tout vu.

Tout vécu.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas.

J'ai envie de mourir.

De prendre un couteau et d'en finir.

Mais,

Il y a toujours quelque chose pour me retenir.

Nous rend plus fort.

Quand verrais-je cette force?

Car pour l'instant je ne vois que faiblesse.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas.

J'aurais préféré la mort.

Plutôt que qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait.

J'aurais préféré voir passer devant moi le film de ma vie.

Voir tout ses moments bénis.

Que de le voir LUI!

Nous rend plus fort.

Être désillusionner sur la vie…

Est-ce être plus fort?

Alors je suis Hercule.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Foutaises.

Calomnie.

Il y en a qui préfère se laisser mourir.

Il y en a qui prennent pilules sur pilules.

Il y en a qui font l'autruche.

Il y en a comme moi…

Qui repassent en boucles les moments de leur vie.

Et qui se disent.

La naïveté n'a rien de charmant.

Ce n'est qu'une énormes marche funèbres.

Qui nous mène droit vers la prison de la déception.

Poème de quelqu'un d'autre.

A toi...

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir

j'ai juste envie de le briser

Je n'ai pas envie de me voir

Je veux seulement me dissiper

Tout ça c'est a cause de toi,

tu souhaitais seulement me voir souffrir,

que je me fasse moi-même mourir

tu n'y songeait pas,

mais tu as détruit ma vie

je n'ai plus d'entrain, d'envie

Tu a fait disparaître mon estime

ma vie n'est plus qu'une énigme

je ne sait plus comment m'en sortir

pour toujours je vais te haïr

regarde moi maintenant

voit ce que tu as fait

EST-TU SATISFAIT?

j'espère que tu est content!

Tu ne pensait pas me faire souffrir autant

mais pourtant c'est ce qui est arriver

pour moi plus rien n'est important

je t'en veux éternellement

vu la façon dont je me comporte

c'est comme si j'étais déjà morte

mais consciente du monde extérieur

je n'ai plus d'âme, seulement une ombre

tu n'avais qu'a réfléchir avant d'agir

et tu ne m'aurais pas fait tant souffrir

Je n'oublierai jamais les mots que tu m'as dits

Ces mots tendres mais pourtant si mal venus

Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu m'as choisie

Et pourquoi tu m'as faire vivre tout ce que j'ai vécu

Un soir on s'est croisé

Et ce soir là tu m'as parlé

Tu voulais aller te promener

Et moi j'ai accepter

C'était une erreur

Je n'avais pas peur

Je me doutais de rien

Puis j'ai senti tes mains

Tes mains froides et pourtant si douces

Parcourant lentement mon dos

Et descendre doucement

Et là je t'ai dit stop !

Mais ma faiblesse contre ta force

Mes pleurs contre tes caresses

Je ne pouvais pas gagner

Je me suis mise a crier

Tu m'as attachée

Tu m'as bâillonnée

Tu m'as caressée

Tu m'as violée

Je n'oublierai jamais ces mots que tu m'as dits

Ces mots si tendres et pourtant incompris

Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu m'as dit cette parole

Ce "je t'aime" qui aujourd'hui 


End file.
